Naruto el demonio de Fairy Tail
by alesteircrowley
Summary: Un ser que alguna ves fue un dragón, hizo un pacto con el rey del infierno, provocando en el proceso miles de muertes en dos mundos. Ahora Naruto luego de sellar a aquel ser tendrá que buscar una solución a todo en un mundo diferente.
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, hace un tiempo que andaba con una idea bastante extravagante para un crossover y me gustaría cruzar elementos de fantasía para hacer una buena historia que espero que les guste, cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibido y si hay alguna duda la contestare con gusto. En cuanto a las parejas acepto sugerencias ya que todavía no lo tengo planteado XD, de todos modos espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Prologo

Hace miles de años existían seres considerados por muchos como majestuosos. Estos eran denominados por los humanos como dragones, y al igual que ellos poseían inteligencia pero por sobre todo poder. En esa era los humanos solo eran una presa más de los dragones, y entre los miles y miles de dragones existía uno que era considerado por el resto como "peculiar". Eventualmente y con los años se fue apartando del resto de sus hermanos, hasta que nunca más se supo de su existencia.

Su nombre nunca se supo con certeza y lo único que recuerdan aquellos supervivientes de esa gran masacre era la gran fuerza y poder que poseía. Según recordaba el propio Igneel, por aquel entonces un joven Dragón que apenas y tenía la joven edad de 20 años, era que los cielos y mares temblaban y que la propia existencia del universo parecía resquebrajarse por su propia existencia.

Poco sabían todos que este ser casi omnipotente que alguna vez fue un dragón es que hiso un pacto con el mismísimo rey del infierno, el arcángel Lucifer.

* * *

Situándonos en una época considerada como próspera para los seres alados, se encontraba aquel dragón que se apartó del resto en una isla que se podía considerar como desierta estaba este dragón frente al famoso ángel caído, quien contrario a lo que todos creían era un ser alado que despedía una luz casi segadora, aunque esto no era ningún impedimento para que el dragón lo viese frente a frente.

Para invocarme en este mundo se requiere de una gran cantidad de magia — habló el arcángel con una mirada indescifrable hacia el enorme dragón.

He estado cientos de años acumulando magia y sacrificios para poder hacerlo, aunque solo será por unos minutos, romper los 666 sellos no está a mi alcance ya que me llevaría toda una eternidad — contestó el dragón mirando a Lucifer, quien no despedía ni el más mínimo gesto.

Vayamos al grano ¿Por qué me has invocado? — preguntó el rey del infierno, recostándose en lo que parecía ser un árbol, aunque el hecho de recostarse acabó con la vida de todos los seres vivientes en tres kilómetros a la redonda, solo el dragón se encontraba de pie ante su presencia.

Quiero continuar con tu tarea, quiero acabar con toda la existencia y continuar con esa guerra que tú no pudiste acabar — contestó a la pregunta del rey del infierno mirando fijamente al ser brillante.

Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu un insignificante ser sea capaz de hacer algo que yo no pude en toda la existencia? — cuestionó sarcásticamente Lucifer.

Una visión — respondió el dragón simplemente — desde que tengo uso de razón siempre tengo el mismo sueño, y las mismas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza "Cetus el dragón que fue apartado de los suyos por voluntad propia haría un contrato con el mismísimo Lucifer y se alzaría sobre la mismísima existencia para desafiar a los cielos". Desde hace siglos llegue a la conclusión de que si eso es lo que depara el destino para mí entonces no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo y ejercer mi papel, por eso mismo me aparte de mis propios hermanos.

Está bien — respondió Lucifer cambiando su expresión neutral por primera vez dese que fue invocado, parecía como si hubiese sacado la lotería — veo en ti una oportunidad, así que te concederé poder e inmortalidad, aunque debo advertirte que aunque destruyas tu propia dimensión no lograras que los cielos te presten atención, hay una sola tarea que quiero que hagas a cambio.

Dime cual será, me asegurare de hacerlo aunque me cueste toda la eternidad — dijo el enorme dragón sin ningún ápice de duda.

Deshacer los 666 sellos, una vez que cumplas eso me encargare personalmente de nombrarte general de mi ejército y juntos aniquilaremos el cielo — encargó el arcángel casi relamiéndose los labios.

Que así sea — contestó el dragón para sellar el pacto. Una vez que dijo estas palabras un brillo cegador consumió al dragón y al arcángel. Lo que nadie sabía era que esto era el inicio de una catástrofe a nivel multiversal.

* * *

En una batalla donde miles de dragones fueron asesinados y el equilibrio de la dimensión poco a poco comenzaba a ceder debido al inmenso poder del ahora nuevo súbdito del arcángel que desafió a dios, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, un simple humano que parecía estar protegiendo a su familia en el fuego cruzado entre los enormes seres invocó un poder que no parecía haber una forma lógica de explicarlo.

En medio de aquel agujero de caos y destrucción aquel ser hiso aparecer lo que era una especie de agujero negro que se tragó a aquel ser que hiso temblar toda la existencia de su universo.

Por este acto aquel humano se ganó por primera vez en la historia el respeto de los pocos dragones supervivientes, entre ellos Igneel.

* * *

Cuando el inmenso ser fue tragado en el agujero, juró que algún día volvería para terminar su trabajo, aunque esas palabras no fueron escuchadas y cayó en lo que parecía ser un mundo dominado por humanos. La maldad que sentía aquel ser era palpable en el aire, guerras genocidios, masacres. Aquel ser lleno de maldad casi parecía disfrutar de la vista, pero poco tardo en darse cuenta de una presencia que parecía tener su mismo nivel.

¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó el demoniaco ser con irritación.

Muchos aquí me denominan Shinju (dios árbol), y supongo que sabes a lo que he venido — habló lo que parecía ser una figura amorfa con diez colas ondeando en su espalda.

Supongo que debes ser una especie de mecanismo de autodefensa de este universo — contestó el aludido, mientras con un simple aleteo desataba maremotos y vientos que parecían tragarse la tierra.

Eres increíblemente fuerte, incluso más fuerte que yo, pero hay algo que he aprendido de los humanos y es a no subestimar a tus oponentes — contestó el Shinju con una vos monótona, para acto seguido silenciar aquel caos que el dragón desató como si no fuese nada. Esto solo provocó que el dragón se alertase, aunque cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde. Unas raíces lo estaban envolviendo y parecían estar drenando su poder, y poco a poco iba siendo fusionado hacia el Shinju.

"Te arrepentirás", fue lo último que dijo el dragón, al ser tragado por el Shinju, quien tomó la apariencia de un árbol.

* * *

Lo que aquel dios llamado Shinju nunca supo es que al ser fusionado junto a ese dragón, su conciencia fue completamente aniquilada, y paso a ser solo una fuerza de la naturaleza. Por lo que años más tarde cuando volvió a despertar cuando una humana quien había robado una de sus frutas. El Shinju ya no era aquel dios que se dedicaba a proteger su universo, ahora era una enorme bestia que reclamaba lo que era suyo el "chacra".

Pasaron unos cientos de años hasta que un humano llamado Madara Uchiha lo convocó de nuevo, y había algo con lo que el poderoso guerrero no contaba, y es que aquel árbol que había convocado para ejecutar el plan ojo de luna fue completamente desgarrado desde dentro, apareciendo lo que parecía ser un inmenso dragón, que parecía haber salido de los habernos del infierno.

Su sola presencia aniquiló todo ser vivo en ese plano dimensional. Todo excepto un mísero humano, el cual parecía desesperado buscando a sus camaradas, hasta que pareció pararse al ver un cuerpo.

Tu humano, ¿sabes quién soy? — dijo el monstruo mirando fijamente al rubio, quién estaba arrodillado frente a lo que parecía ser un cadáver carbonizado.

Si, se quién eres — respondió Naruto mirando con unos ojos carente de emociones al inmenso ser, sin el menor ápice de miedo — eres aquel que ha asesinado a todos mis amigos.

No eres el primero al que le ocurre — contestó el enorme ser sarcásticamente, aunque realmente estaba curioso de por qué un mísero humano podía permanecer de pie ante su presencia.

Entonces pondré fin a esto de una vez por todas — contestó el joven de 17 años comenzando a trazar miles de sellos con sus manos a velocidades que ni siquiera el mismo sharingan era capaz de seguir. Y ni el mismo ninja sabía cómo es que adquirió el conocimiento para hacerlo, luego de que apareciera ese ser el también adquirió una especie de poder que no era capaz de comprender. El conocimiento solo fluía a su cabeza como una especie de cascada, era una sensación tan abrumadora que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya todo estaba reducido a cenizas y solo aquel inmenso ser estaba frente a él.

En estos milenios he observado su historia de matanzas, y tu mejor que nadie sabe que todo acabó ya no queda nada, será mejor me dejes ir y que mueras junto a este mundo — habló el inmenso dragón al ver el que parecía un intento patético por oponer resistencia.

Eso lo veremos — contestó el ninja rubio, quién al terminar su secuencia de sellos pronunció — prisión dimensional.

Como si fuese capricho del destino aquel ser que hizo un pacto con lucifer nuevamente fue encerrado en lo que parecía ser una especie de cubo el cual fragmento su cuerpo en miles de partes como los fragmentos de un espejo.

En las manos del ninja estaba lo que parecía ser un cubo del tamaño de un dado que parecía flotar mientras rotaba sobre su propio eje.

Esta técnica que adquirí parecía estar destinada a ti, aunque ahora hay un pequeño precio a pagar — habló Naruto mirando fijamente el cubo con una expresión de odio — al obtener tu poder, no puedo cometer suicidio, solo puedo buscar alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir nuestras existencias.

Acto seguido Naruto introdujo el objeto en su estómago, cayendo inconsciente por meses. Para cuando despertó estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, y lo único que se alzaba sobre la árida tierra era el imponente sol, por lo que procedió a levantarse y moverse a una formación rocosa para cubrirse de la luz solar.

Aquí no podré buscar a mi asesino, tendré que buscar por el inicio de donde salió la bestia-decía el joven con una mirada muerta, recordando todos los momentos que el paso en ese mundo. Dejando su hogar que no eran más que cenizas activo una técnica espacio temporal yendo a un lugar que no conocía esperando su fin.

* * *

Dos años después en una isla oculta del resto del mundo, se observaba a un niño durmiendo en el regazo de un dragón. La bestia, que respondía al nombre de Igneel, notó una presencia bastante obscura detrás de un bosque, por lo que evitando que el niño se despertase se desplazó hacia donde se situaba aquel sujeto, que parecía estar esperándolo sentado detrás de unas rocas. Aquel joven tenía los ojos azules y portaba una ropa que no concordaba con ninguna que hubiese visto en los humanos, junto con una túnica blanca que portaba la palabra "Hokage".

Veo que tú eres Igneel el famoso "rey dragón de fuego" — habló el ninja con un tono de voz carente de cualquier emoción.

Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien con una asquerosa presencia como tú — contestó Igneel con evidente desprecio.

Dudo que puedas hacer algo — contestó el ninja con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

Estas palabras fueron tomadas como una señal para atacar, por lo que con un potente golpe aplasto al ninja. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como lo que parecía ser una bolsa de carne se iba restaurando de una manera grotesca.

He oído que tú eres uno de los supervivientes de aquel ser que casi destruyó todo — habló el ninja una vez que se restauró su capacidad de hablar.

Te refieres a ¿Acnología? — preguntó el rey dragón de fuego acercándose al ninja mientras posaba su inmensa cabeza cerca de Naruto.

No — contestó Naruto, haciendo que Igneel se estremezca al recordar aquella batalla que había ocurrido hace milenios.

¿Cómo se supone que un humano sepa eso? — preguntó Igneel sorprendido, provocando que el ninja se acercase a su ojo mirándolo frente a frente.

Es porque yo lo sellé en mí mismo — respondió Naruto sin el menor rastro de mentira, provocando que al enorme dragón de fuego le diese un escalofrió.

Aún era un mocoso para cuando eso ocurrió, pero recuerdo claramente como todo el ejército era diezmado con una abrumadora facilidad por aquel bastardo — contestó Igneel dando a entender que sabía de quien se trataba — lo único que pude hacer fue huir para no quedar atrapado en medio de todo ese infierno.

Lo sé, mi mundo sufrió una suerte diferente — contestó el ninja apartándose unos pasos del inmenso dragón unos pasos — cuando el apareció, destruyó todo hasta no dejar nada, lo único que pude hacer fue sellarlo temporalmente dentro de mí mismo, aunque eso lleva un costo.

Dime cual es — exigió saber Igneel tratando de comprender la situación.

Que no puedo cometer suicidio y morir junto con él, necesito una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para que nos elimine a los dos juntos, por eso he venido a su universo de origen para encontrar respuestas — planteó el ninja, dejando al dragón pensativo.

Realmente no existía nada que se le oponga, solo un humano con un gran espíritu fue capaz de lanzarlo hacia tu dimensión, todavía recuerdo como ese humano se enfrentó valientemente para proteger a los suyos —dijo Igneel mientras recordaba.

¿Hay alguien con ese poder? — preguntó esperanzado el ninja.

Lamentablemente y por estos tiempos no — respondió el dragón, provocando que el ninja suspirase.

Entonces supongo que tendré que seguir buscando — contestó Naruto volviendo a su semblante serio. Aunque fue interrumpido por el inmenso dragón.

De todos modos no todo está perdido — dijo Igneel, haciendo que el ninja voltease a verlo — solo necesito más información y puede que se llegue a una conclusión adecuada.

¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Naruto con duda.

Solo quiero saber de dónde sacaste la información — aclaró Igneel.

Es simple, cuando lo selle dentro de mí, parte de su memoria se mezcló con mis recuerdos, por lo que tengo bastantes detalles de lo que había pasado — dijo Naruto mientras observaba como Igneel comenzaba a pararse.

Entonces ¿Tienes una idea del alcance de su poder? — volvió con otra pregunta el dragón, haciendo que Naruto se pusiese más serio de ser posible.

Es tan solo una masa de poder y conocimiento en aumento, lo único que sé es que de alguna manera absorbió durante milenios el poder de mi dios, adquiriendo el chacra y por lo que pude ver si no se lo mantiene sellado ya casi ningún ser vivo puede siquiera acercarse a él, por lo que el alcance de su poder es como mínimo para destruir una dimensión — todo esto no hacía más que preocupar al dragón, aunque el mismo solo se limitó a decir unas palabras.

Aún no está todo perdido — habló el dragón luego de un largo silencio — aquí existen seres como Zeref o Acnología que podría hacerle frente, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello, pero puede llegar a ser una posibilidad.

Y ¿Qué hay del niño al que cuidas? — preguntó Naruto interesado, aunque esto solo provocó una sonrisa en el dragón.

Él es mi más grande orgullo, y estoy seguro de que algún día podrá superarme a mí y a todos, pero no estoy muy seguro de que pueda llegar a matar a alguien a sangre fría — contestó Igneel, aunque esto no hiso más que el interés de Naruto creciese.

Entonces solo tendré que provocar que lo haga — contestó el ninja, cosa que hiso que el dragón se riese.

Realmente Natsu es muy testarudo, dudo que puedas provocarlo, es más hasta te apuesto a que intentara buscar otro camino y salvarte — dijo el dragón mientras alzaba vuelo, pero a lo último pudo oír claramente un susurro del ninja.

No existe salvación para alguien que ya está muerto — dicho esto el ninja desapareció como si fuese tragado por las sombras.

* * *

En lo que parecía ser una cueva muy obscura, estaba el ninja en una especie de pose de meditación, alrededor de él había lo que parecían cientos de pergaminos dispersos por todos lados. Aunque vistos desde arriba los pergaminos parecían formar una especie de círculo bastante complejo, dentro de este se encontraba Naruto.

Aquel niño tardará bastantes años adquirir un buen nivel de poder, por lo que tendré que reforzar el sello mientras permanezco en un estado de "tiempo suspendido" — pensaba el ninja mientras realizaba complejos sellos con sus manos — si los cálculos no me fallan este sello tardara de 5 a 10 años en deshacerse, espero que en ese tiempo Natsu desarrolle un buen nivel de poder…de momento solo puedo apostar a ello.

Acto seguido el ninja exclamo "refuerzo". Junto a estas palabras los pergaminos comenzaron a elevarse y rotar alrededor del ninja, a la vez que lo fueron cubriendo hasta que se formó una especie de estatua alrededor de él que parecía tener el símbolo de Konoha y el clan Uzumaki

Años después nos situamos en Magnolia, en el gremio de Fairy Tail después de la aventura en Edoras se pueden observar a los héroes en un día de descanso. Como siempre, Natsu se pelea con Gray, mientras el resto provocaba un gran alboroto sacándole las venas a más de un habitante que vive por los alrededores.

Situándonos en la isla anteriormente mencionada un grupo de magos que respondía al nombre de Shadow Gear entre los que se encontraba Levy, luego de una misión bastante agotadora se situaron en la anteriormente mencionada cueva.

Oigan ¿están viendo eso? — señaló la pequeña maga hacia una estatua que se encontraba al fondo de la cueva, aunque a simple vista era imperceptible, para ojos especializados se podía distinguir aquella figura

Una vez adentrados en la cueva, la peli azul se puso a investigar la estatua encontrando aquellos símbolos, los cuales no podía distinguir.

¿Me pregunto si esto habrá pertenecido a alguna civilización antigua? — se preguntó Levy, cosa que hiso que Jet, su compañero de equipo recordase algo.

Ahora que lo mencionas he oído de uno de los pobladores que este lugar esta maldito, no creo que sea buena idea tocar esa estatua — dijo el compañero de equipo, aunque esto fue negado rotundamente al ver como la maga levantaba con una asombrosa facilidad la estatua.

Me la llevare para investigarla — contestó la peli azul con una sonrisa, cosa que hiso suspirar a sus compañeros de equipo.

El siguiente destino de aquella estatua sería el gremio de Fairy Tail.


	2. capitulo 1

Antes que nada me gustaría aclara que en vista de que no hubo comentarios le daré un par de capitulos mas y ver si hay alguna reaccion. Tampoco es que espere muchos comentarios, con uno o dos me alcanza ya que es un hobby y realmente me gusta escribir mis ideas. Pero quiero ver hasta donde puedo llegar con este fic. Sin mas espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten, cualquier duda o critica es bien recivida.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que Shadow Gear volvió de su misión y en el gremio se podía observar a una frustrada Levy mirando un objeto que parecía estar cubierto por una sábana, mientras suspiraba como si hubiese sido derrotada en una competencia o algo así.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — preguntó una maga rubia mientras observaba con curiosidad aquel objeto.

Digamos que creí encontrar una especie de pista que me llevase a algún tesoro de alguna antigua civilización o algo así, pero esos símbolos simplemente no aparecen en ningún libro, casi parece alguna especie de broma bien elaborada — explicó la situación la maga peli azul mientras la rubia pensaba que las expectativas que tenía eran muy altas para empezar.

Oye Lucy dile a Happy que comparta su pescado — hiso su acto de aparición el mago peli rosado hablándole a la maga rubia haciendo una especie de berrinche.

Yo no soy tu madre Natsu — exclamó Lucy con un sonoro suspiro, a veces pensaba que realmente lo era por su forma de actuar, aunque fue rápidamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Natsu forcejeaba la estatua cubierta con las sábanas con su amiga Levy.

Oye vamos préstame esto, solo quiero echarle un vistazo — decía el mago mientras la peli azul a duras penas tironeaba de la estatua.

De ninguna manera, apuesto a que la destruirás al instante que la veas — respondió Levy con el poco aire que tenían sus pulmones.

Lucy iba a interrumpir, pero una especie de placa de acero golpeo a Natsu, quién por la fuerza del golpe fue jalado junto con la estatua hasta una pared que estaba en la otra punta del gremio.

Oye Salamander, será mejor que te metas con alguien de tu tamaño — habló el autor de ataque llamado Gajeel, quién estaba visiblemente enojado, quizá un poco más de lo usual.

Oye Gajeel, será mejor que no le haya pasado nada a la estatua, he invertido mucho tiempo en ella — exclamó Levy al ver como Natsu fue golpeado junto al preciado objeto.

Cállate de una vez enana — respondió el Dragon Slayer de hierro, mientras pensaba que era injusto que fuese regañado.

Oye cabeza de hierro ¿acaso estas buscando pelea? — de entre los escombros el Dragon Slayer de Fuego emergió con la estatua intacta entre sus brazos, aunque esta vez sin la sabana, ya que en el proceso la habrá perdido en alguna parte.

Ven aquí Salamander — exclamó en un grito de guerra Gajeel mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

La pelea entre ambos se tornó más caótica, al punto en que todos tuvieron que apartarse. Todos excepto Erza quién estaba comiendo un pastel de fresas edición especial, el cual tuvo que hacer cola cerca de una semana. En uno de los ataques de Natsu ese pastel que tanto le costó conseguir, quedo reducido a cenizas, provocando la legendaria furia de la maga conocida como Titania.

De un momento a otro una lluvia de espadas comenzó a llover por todos lados y una especie de batalla campal se formó dentro del gremio, tal es así que Lucy tuvo que armarse su propia trinchera con lo que tenía a mano para no quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Mi preciado tesoro — murmuraba Levy impotente al lado de Lucy, viendo como su estatua por los pelos no quedaba envuelta en los ataques, hasta que un pedazo de metal gigante la aplastó haciéndola añicos.

* * *

En un lugar donde parecía haber una especie de alcantarilla, se encontraba Naruto frente a una especie de cubo que parecía emitir un extraño brillo de color obscuro.

Veo que realmente has hecho un gran trabajo construyendo una red de sellos por todo tu cuerpo, ni siquiera el mismo Shinju podría salir de aquí, me tienes muy impresionado — habló una vos en una especie de tono burlón que parecía venir dentro del cubo.

Todavía no sé cómo es que he adquirido el conocimiento para realizarlo — respondió Naruto sin amedrentarse ante ese ser que solo causaba terror y destrucción.

Solo fue un error de parte mío — contestó aquella vos, con bastante seriedad, casi como si no quisiese recordar ese hecho —no me he dado cuenta que el Shinju reencarnó sus conocimientos en un simple humano, solo por eso has desarrollado esa técnica tan poderosa, aunque solo estas alargando lo inevitable.

¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el ninja con el mismo tono de vos mientras repasaba lo poco que sabía de esa técnica.

A que eres un simple humano — contestó el poderoso ser como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Por lo que yo sé tú has subestimado a los humanos dos veces y lo has pagado muy caro, me es más sorprendente el hecho de que tu hayas tropezado con la misma piedra dos veces — respondió el ninja provocando un rugido que helaría la sangre a cualquiera, cosa que Naruto ignoró olímpicamente.

Veo que tu mente sigue siendo muy corta como para comprenderlo — contestó el monstruo una vez que calmó su furia — mantener esta técnica requiere una mente, cuerpo y espíritu equilibrados. Ustedes los humanos nunca logran ese balance y eso es lo que hace débil este sello.

Lo sé, por eso buscare algo que nos destruya, después de todo mientras sigas allí no podrás evitar nuestro destino — contestó Naruto con una media sonrisa — en el instante en que seamos eliminados de la faz del universo solo espero ver tu cara, eso sería una buena recompensa.

No escupas al cielo humano — dijo la vos gruñendo — llegara un momento en el que requerirás poder y tu vendrás arrastrándote de rodillas hacia mí.

Eso lo veremos — finalizó la charla Naruto al ver como una luz comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar. Eso era señal de que el proceso de su técnica había finalizado y que su tiempo en el mundo exterior comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

* * *

En el momento en que la estatua se rompió, una gran energía obscura cubrió casi toda la ciudad, parando al instante cualquier clase de movimiento de todos los seres vivos allí presentes. Era tanta la intensidad que Polyushka desde su hogar pensó que se trataba del mismísimo Zeref, por lo que salió corriendo de inmediato en dirección al gremio.

Por otro lado Makarov interrumpió su siesta y Laxus al instante se puso en posición de ataque esperando ver lo que salía del centro de todo aquello. Una vez que el brillo terminó de emitirse, se podía ver a Naruto quien estaba exactamente igual que años atrás. El silencio era sepulcral, y solo fue cortado por los pasos de Natsu quién se encontraba más cerca del ninja.

¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Natsu al ver al ninja, aunque este mismo solo se limitaba a mantener sus ojos cerrados.

Una vez que abrió sus ojos parecía estar comprobando la movilidad de su cuerpo al mover las manos y los pies, casi como si probase que todo estuviese en perfecto funcionamiento. A la vez que un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

El selló se reforzó en un 90% por lo que algo desde el exterior ha interrumpido el proceso, aunque tampoco es del todo malo, ya veré como solucionar los pequeños detalles más tarde — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por una persona.

Oye ¿Me has escuchado? — preguntó nuevamente el Dragon Slayer al ver que Naruto seguía sin articular palabra alguna.

Como acto siguiente el ninja giró su cabeza en dirección a la vos, y pudo darse cuenta de todo su entorno, por lo que solo se limitó a parecer lo menos sospechoso posible y aclarar todas sus dudas cuando le fuese posible.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y por lo que veo ustedes me sacaron de mi sello — exclamó el rubio hacia todo el gremio para que todos lo tuviesen bien claro — tienen mi agradecimiento.

Y, ¿Se puede saber cómo es que has sido sellado? — esta vez hiso su aparición un viejo que en opinión del ninja le hacía recordar al viejo Tsuchikage, en la cara del mismo se le podía notar que no tenía mucha confianza en el ninja, y hasta podría jurar que si hiciese un paso en falso lo atacaría al instante.

Digamos que han pasado muchas cosas — contestó el ninja poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Este simple gesto pareció quitarle toda la tención al ambiente, y sorprendentemente para el ninja todos volvieron con sus actividades como si nada hubiese pasado. Todos excepto ciertos miembros del gremio como Natsu y su equipo o gente como Gajeel o Elfman que lo miraban como buscando un posible rival. En cierto punto le hacían recordar bastante a cierto ninja de cejas pobladas.

Muy bien — habló el maestro del gremio ya más relajado — tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar en mi despacho, supongo que no te molestará quitarte unos minutos de tu vida.

Para nada — contestó el ninja con total naturalidad mientras pensaba — de paso podre averiguar en qué clase de mundo estoy, tengo que saber algo de mi entorno para dar mi primer movimiento.

* * *

En una de las tantas habitaciones que parecía tener ese edificio, el ninja junto con el anciano entraron en lo que parecía ser el despacho del mismo, por lo que ambos procedieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares y abarcar el tema principal.

Primero que nada, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, y como veras soy el maestro de Fairy Tail el gremio de magos número 1 de Magnolia — Lo último lo dijo con cierto tono de orgullo.

¿Magos? ¿Gremio? — preguntó Naruto ganándose una mirada de incógnita por parte del anciano.

Creí que esas cosas eran de conocimiento común aquí — habló el anciano, aunque el ninja seguía planteándose de por dónde comenzar — ¿Hace cuantos años fuiste sellado en esa estatua?

Si mis cálculos no me fallan alrededor de 5 o 10 años, que es lo que estimaba en que el sello podría romperse — respondió el ninja tratando de hacer cuadrar los números.

Aun y así desde esa época los gremios y magos todavía existían — habló Makarov, ese niño solo lo hacía confundir más, hasta que el mismo habló.

Muy bien — concluyó el ninja haciendo que el maestro lo mirase con duda — tú tienes información que yo quiero, y al parecer yo tengo información que a ti te interesa saber, por lo que te propongo un trato.

Habla — exigió saber el anciano.

Quiero pelear un duelo amistoso contra ti, y si me muestras que eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para guardarme un secreto yo a cambio te contare todo lo que quieras saber de mí — y es que si hay una cosa que tenía clara Naruto, era el hecho de que ese viejo a pesar de lo simple que se veía tenía una presencia que rivalizaba con los grandes Kages, por lo que necesitaba un aliado de esas alturas, y de paso confirmar el alcance del poder de ese anciano.

Mientras más lo pienso, menos me cierra, este niño es toda una incógnita. Aunque por otro lado no parece ser una mala persona, por lo que sí es solo un encuentro amistoso supongo que valdrá la pena mover un poco el cuerpo — pensaba el maestro, para acto seguido aceptar la propuesta con un apretón de manos.

Con una secuencia de sellos por parte del ninja, el ambiente en el que estaban cambió abruptamente, y ahora Makarov y Naruto se encontraban en una especie de llanura con un cielo totalmente obscuro y sin estrellas, con una luna color rojo sangre que se posaba en lo alto. Antes de que el maestro del gremio pudiese hablar, Naruto procedió con su explicación.

Aquí estamos en una dimensión de bolsillo, nada podrá perturbar nuestro enfrentamiento y podremos provocar toda la destrucción que necesitemos sin preocuparnos por pérdidas materiales — dijo el ninja, mientras sacaba un Kunai de su bolso y aclaraba — ¿hay alguna pregunta que quieras hacer?

¿Cómo se decidirá el ganador? — preguntó el viejo poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Cuando me demuestres que eres lo suficientemente fuerte — contestó Naruto, para luego arrojar el Kunai que tenía en dirección al cielo.

Eres un mocoso engreído — respondió Makarov sonriendo.

Supongo que me tendré que poner serio de entrada — pensó el ninja al ver como el maestro del gremio se volvía literalmente un gigante.

Cuando Makarov quiso aplastarlo con su pie pudo ver por unos instantes como el ninja era cubierto por una especie de manto obscuro. Al quitar su pie observo que el ninja ya no estaba allí y en su lugar estaba parado sobre su hombro listo para darle con un Odama Rasengan, ataque que evitó golpeándolo rápidamente con un puñetazo, mandando a volar cientos de metros al ninja, quién aterrizó de clavando los pies en el suelo, aunque debido a la fuerza con la que fue impulsado produjo una especie de cráter.

Si no fuese por mi regeneración habría muerto aplastado como un mosquito — pensaba Naruto al ver como el maestro del gremio comenzaba a rodearse de unos círculos de luz — a demás esas técnicas que usa el viejo no se parecen en nada a las de mi mundo, supongo que no hay de otra.

Acto seguido el ninja cerró sus ojos, y cuando los abrió segundos después estaba cubierto por su transformación final. Estéticamente era similar a Madara Uchiha, la diferencia estaba en el color de cabello y en que en sus ropas predominaba el color obscuro junto con el detalle de que dos alas de Dragon se alzaban desde su espalda.

A partir de este punto la pelea se puso más intensa, ya que Naruto creó un ejército de clones, los cuales cada uno genero generó un Rasengan de distintos elementos. Makarov al ver esto genero cientos de círculos los cuales disparaban rayos de luz, que al colisionar con los Rasengan genero cientos de explosiones en cadena en la cual ambos contrincantes sin poder hacer nada, quedaron envueltos.

Realmente hay poca gente que me puede dejar en este estado mocoso — habló un Makarov en tamaño original frente a un Naruto que estaba por perder su transformación, ambos tenían heridas y quemaduras, pero ninguna era esencialmente mortal.

Muy bien viejo, veamos que podrás hacer frente a una de mis técnicas más poderosas — acto seguido el ninja elevo su brazo, y de este se pudo observar que comenzaba a formarse una esfera de cientos de metros de diámetro — Bocho Goudama.

El anciano al ver esa esfera colosal exclamo…

¡No tan rápido¡ — acto seguido el maestro del gremio hiso unas posiciones de mano y una serie de sellos cubrieron su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos —Saidai Bogyo Mahojin (sello de Máxima defensa).

Y así la técnica de Naruto colisiono con la barrera de luz de Makarov, generando otra explosión. Pero al despejarse el área se podía observar un cansado anciano, y un Naruto ya sin su transformación, y con sus heridas aun en estado de regeneración.

Muy bien viejo, realmente te reconozco como alguien fuerte, te diré un gran secreto, y espero que lo sepas guardar — como siguiente acción el ninja le ofreció la mano al maestro del gremio, quién ya sin sospechas en su mirada la acepto, incorporándose nuevamente.

Una vez que Naruto curó sus heridas y las de Makarov, ambos sujetos volvieron de ese extraño lugar al despacho donde anteriormente estaban hablando.

Antes que nada déjame advertirte que este es un asunto bastante delicado — habló Naruto antes de comenzar su historia —es tan delicado que si esta información cae en manos equivocadas puede llegar a ocurrir un desastre a nivel mundial.

Lo tendré en cuenta — contestó Makarov mirando fijamente a Naruto, quién solo se limitó a mirar la madera del escritorio.

Prepárate para una larga historia — advirtió una última ves Naruto, antes de empezar su relato.

* * *

Pasadas cerca de 4 horas desde que apareció ese misterioso sujeto en el gremio, ya todos se empezaban a preocupar, hasta que el mismo junto con el maestro del gremio bajaban desde las escaleras. El sujeto que respondía al nombre de Naruto solo tenía una expresión seria, mientras que Makarov estaba que todavía no era capaz de digerir toda la información que obtuvo de la charla. Pero una cosa si era clara para el maestro por lo que llamó la atención de todos con un carraspeo de su garganta.

Atención a todos, desde hoy Naruto Uzumaki será un nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, así que trátenlo como uno más — dicho esto Makarov le dirigió una mirada a Mirajane, quien entendió al instante el mensaje.

Luego de unos momentos Mirajane trajo una especie de aparato (desde la perspectiva del ninja), que le tatuó la marca del gremio a pedido del ninja en la frente de la cabeza, debajo del protector de Konoha de color Naranja.

Muy bien — habló el ninja levantándose — de momento me iré, tengo un par de cosas para averiguar.

Oye espera — habló la hermana menor de Mirajane, Lissana Strauss con una mirada de completa curiosidad.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó el ninja en el mismo tono neutral desde que vino.

¿No podrías al menos presentarte ante todos?, nadie sabe nada de ti excepto tu nombre y que naciste de una estatua — planteó la peliblanca todavía inquieta, ese sujeto le daba mucha curiosidad y la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Ahora todos en el gremio lo estaban mirando, con las mismas dudas que la peliblanca. Incluso los tres gatos parlantes buscaban respuesta por parte del ninja.

No nací de esa estatua — aclaró el ninja ahora con una vos de irritación — y lo que yo haga no le incumbe a nadie, si quieren saber algo de mí solo pregúntenle al viejo.

Acto seguido el ninja se fue dejando a la peliblanca con mofletes en una expresión que la mayoría de los allí presentes consideraron "adorable".

Que grosero — dijo la peliblanca menor para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Esta es nuestra oportunidad Lucy —exclamó Natsu jalando a Lucy en dirección al ninja.

Aye —exclamó el gato azul persiguiéndolos.

Sera mejor que no hagan alguna estupidez — exclamó la gata blanca al ver como se alejaba el trío.

Veo que este gremio me dará más de un dolor de cabeza — pensaba Naruto al ver como Natsu junto con una asustada rubia y un gato azul lo perseguían de manera muy evidente y poco profesional desde el punto de vista de un ninja, aunque Naruto mismo no fuese un experto en espionaje — como sea, primero será lo primero iré a comer un ramen, toda esa charla me dio mucha hambre.

Luego de caminar por un rato largo, y ya casi sin esperanzas de poder localizar su tan ansiada comida, puedo ver a lo lejos un local que se veía muy similar al Ichiraku Ramen al que tanto solía concurrir, por lo que en un santiamén estuvo de pie frente al local.

Veo que su cultura también ha descubierto esa maravillosa comida — pensaba Naruto, para luego sentarse y ordenar cerca de 30 platillos, los cuales para asombro de todos los presentes, incluyendo los que los espiaban, los acabo en un tiempo récord de 4 minutos.

Oye eso debería ser un récord mundial — pensaba aterrada la maga celestial al ver la voracidad del ninja.

Oye niño, ¿Podrás pagar todo lo que comiste? — preguntó el dueño aun con la mandíbula abierta.

Por supuesto que si — acto seguido el ninja realizó unos sellos, y murmuró unas cosas, para acto seguido surgir del suelo una espada hecha completamente de oro, incluso el mango tenía varias inscripciones junto con lo que parecía varios diamantes. Cabe aclarar que hubo un sepulcral silencio, hasta que el ninja habló.

Supongo que esto cubrirá los gastos, y no se preocupe el oro y los diamantes son 100% reales, cualquier duda al respecto contácteme en Fairy Tail, me llamo Naruto y soy un miembro de allí — sin esperar respuesta de nadie, el ninja se retiró dejando con la palabra en la boca a todos, aunque lo que parecían ser una especie de pandilleros lo seguían de cerca, pensando que habían conseguido una mina de oro.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? — habló en vos alta el ninja, haciendo que las personas que lo seguían saliesen de su lugar. Había estado caminando cerca de 1 hora y noto que la cantidad de gente que lo perseguía aumento drásticamente.

Oye Natsu ¿No crees que hay que ayudarlo? — preguntó Lucy al ver que el número de personas que amenazaban a Naruto eran alrededor de 30, posiblemente en el transcurso del camino los pocos que perseguían al ninja hayan ido reclutando más compañeros.

No te preocupes Lucy, si realmente es miembro del gremio tendría que ganarle sin problemas — extrañamente para la rubia Natsu reaccionó de una manera diferente a la que solía hacerlo, y en su mirada se mostraba bastante seriedad. Por lo que solo se limitó a sacar la llave que invocaba a Tauros y observar la situación.

Oye niño no sé cómo has hecho para sacar eso en la tienda pero tendrás que darnos lo mismo si es que quieres salir con vida de aquí — habló lo que parecía ser el líder mientras observaba con una sonrisa confiada al ninja.

Veo que se refieren a lo que hice en la tienda de ramen — pensó Naruto a la vez que suspiraba, para acto seguido quitarse su protector de Konoha y revelar su marca de Fairy Tail — soy miembro de Fairy Tail, y si no quieren salir de aquí heridos, será mejor que se larguen.

Oiga jefe, no sé si será conveniente enfrentarlo, ya sabes hay rumores de que ese gremio tiene magos monstruosos — quiso convencer uno de los subordinados al jefe, para inmediatamente ser silenciado por el mismo.

Descuida, una vez que obtengamos lo que queremos simplemente nos largaremos — con una señal todos los pandilleros rodearon a Naruto, quien solo parecía estar más fastidiado — te daré una última advertencia, ya sabes que hacer.

¿Por qué no te largas? — contestó con una pregunta tajantemente el ninja con una seña haciéndole burla al líder, cosa que lo tomó como una señal para indicarle a todos que atacaran.

A pesar del desventajoso número, Natsu, Lucy y Happy observaron con sorpresa como Naruto esquivaba los golpes de todos los pandilleros como si fuese totalmente natural. Lo hacía ver tan fácil que hasta por un momento la misma Lucy le dieron ganas de que el ninja le enseñase a pelear. Pero a pesar de todo el ninja en ningún momento contraatacaba, cosa que solo ponía más furiosos a los atacantes.

Tu eres un maldito cobarde — exclamó el líder totalmente agotado — ni siquiera te has dignado a atacar una sola vez, te ves tranquilo pero por dentro debes estar temblando de miedo.

Supongo que es hora de terminar con esto — dijo Naruto para sí mismo ignorando totalmente la provocación del líder.

Para sorpresa de los magos de Fairy Tail, Naruto en lo que fue un instante noqueo a todos y cada uno de los agresores. Fue tan rápido que realmente pareció que no dio ningún movimiento simplemente estaba parado allí en su propio lugar y todos cayeron inconscientes.

Sé que me han estado siguiendo desde que salí del gremio, salgan — exclamó Naruto ya harto de toda esa situación.

Veo que nos has descubierto — salió el mago de fuego sonriendo de su escondite junto con Lucy y el gato parlante quién comía un pescado plácidamente, ajeno a toda esa situación — realmente eres impresionante, ya veo porque el viejo te ha reclutado.

¿Para qué me han seguido? — preguntó el ninja ya más relajado, al no haber hostilidad por parte del mago, aunque por enésima vez suspiro.

Solo quiero un duelo, realmente eres fuerte y quiero medirme contigo — respondió Natsu, haciendo que el ninja lo mirase con cara de pocos amigos.

No, gracias — tajantemente el rubio le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, hasta que fue cortado por el mago de fuego.

Te invitare a comer Ramen gratis durante todo un mes — exclamó el mago de fuego, haciendo que el rubio parase en seco.

Veo que ahora comienzas a hablar en mi idioma — en menos de lo que canta un gallo todos los allí presentes estaban en un pequeño bosque a las afueras de Magnolia y se podía ver como el ninja y el mago se miraban con fuegos en sus ojos.

Ya estoy encendido — exclamó Natsu con sus puños prendidos fuego.

No perderé esta pelea por nada del mundo — contestó el ninja en una pose de pelea.

Acto seguido ambos contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque…


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos, antes que nada quería decir que en vista de que a un par le gusta la que escribo, es mas que suficiente para que siga escribiendo. Por otro lado se podrá ver en este capitulo mas a detalle la historia en general, junto con una mini-pelea con Natsu y algunos del gremio, aunque esto sirve mas para ver la "convivencia" y los lazos que Naruto va formando con el resto, y se comenzara a ver alguno de los problemas que arrastra consigo Naruto luego de su traumática experiencia al haber perdido a todos los amigos de su mundo. Con respecto a la pareja ya está definida, aunque con el pasar del tiempo se irá afianzando más. Sin mas espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Cuando el Kunai cayó al suelo, sorprendentemente el mago de fuego no fue con un ataque frontal como es usual en él, en su lugar decidió esperar a ver qué es lo que hacía el ninja para luego tomar su siguiente acción. Hecho que sorprendió bastante a la maga celestial, y al Exeed al punto en que el último soltó el pescado que comía, para enfocarse directamente en la pelea que tenía en frente.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa confiada — acaso ¿Estás asustado?, gallina.

¿Qué es lo que me has dicho? — Exclamó Natsu su pregunta, para luego liberar una potente llamarada que se dirigía en dirección al ninja —oh, diablos creo que me he pasado un poco.

Oye Happy si ese ataque le da, saldrá rostizado — comentó la maga celestial al gato, al ver que el ninja no se movía ni un ápice.

Futon Rasen Shuriken — susurró el ninja su técnica especial.

En un instante la famosa técnica de Naruto se formó desde su mano y salió disparada impactando con la inmensa masa que se acercaba al ninja. Al colisionar ambas técnicas se generó una especie de vórtice que se tragó todo el fuego y produjo una columna de llamas que parecía que se iba a tragar todo el bosque, afortunadamente a último momento la llamarada se detuvo y se redujo hasta quedar en un gran circulo lleno de cenizas.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado? — se preguntó el mago tratando de levantarse. Las llamas de la explosión no lo afectaron, pero si la onda expansiva. Pero no pudo incorporarse completamente ya que el ninja tenía un Kunai en su garganta.

Supongo que gané — habló Naruto con un tono monótono dándole la espalda al mago, haciendo que este se enojase más.

Oye eso no ha sido justo exijo una revancha — en un acto impulsivo Natsu se arrojó sobre Naruto, solo para ver que en el último instante desapareciese de su vista, después de eso todo se puso negro.

Cuando el ninja noqueó a Natsu con una llave del sueño lo agarró como si fuese un costal de papas y se dirigió en dirección a Lucy, quién tenía una especie de peinado afro producto del fuego de la explosión.

Supongo que tú eres su compañera — habló el ninja mientras observaba como la maga rubia se incorporaba con el gato en brazos.

Disculpa las molestias que te haya causado mi compañero — se inclinó la maga celestial en señal de disculpas, mientras procedía a caminar hacia la ciudad — por cierto mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia un gusto, el gato parlante es Happy, y el idiota con el que luchaste es Natsu Dragneel, y aunque no lo parezca es un buen chico solo que es algo impulsivo.

No te preocupes, hace un tiempo yo también solía ser así, por lo que no me ha causado ninguna molestia, de hecho me he divertido un rato — contestó el ninja a la vez que pensaba — ¿será este chico Natsu el que estaba al cuidado del dragón?

¿En serio? — Volvió con otra pregunta la rubia, algo sorprendida — yo pensé que eras un soldado o algo por el estilo, ya sabes por lo serio que eres.

Te sorprendería saber la brusquedad con la que la gente suele cambiar — sintetizó el ninja a la vez que cambió de tema abruptamente — por cierto creo que deberías controlar más a tu novio, realmente podrían meterse en problemas.

N-n-no so-somos novios — contestó tartamudeando la maga de espíritus celestiales mientras su cabeza emulaba perfectamente a una caldera de vapor, cosa que causó por primera vez desde que está en ese mundo, que el ninja se riese al ver la similitud que la rubia tenía con Hinata.

Descuida, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo — dijo el ninja, provocando que la maga se quedase sin palabras, ya que por otro lado en el fondo Lucy no tenía como argumentarle, quizás era un poco obvia — supongo que ahora me he vuelto algo más intuitivo para percibir como se siente el resto.

* * *

En el despacho del maestro del gremio, se encontraba el mismo bebiendo una copa de whisky, a la vez que parecía darle bastantes vueltas a un asunto. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como cierta anciana entraba abruptamente a su oficina.

¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí Makarov? — exigió saber Polyushka, mientras apoyaba fuertemente las manos sobre el escritorio y miraba inquisitivamente al anciano.

¿Pasar? — Preguntó el maestro haciéndose el desentendido — aquí no ha pasado nada.

No te hagas el que no sabes, lo he notado desde mi hogar, realmente se sintió como si una especie de monstruo fuese liberado exactamente aquí — continuó con su acusación la anciana, hasta que vio como el maestro del gremio suspiro y le pidió que tomase asiento, por lo que en un suspiro decidió calmarse y escuchar lo que tenía que decir aquel anciano.

En primer lugar se puede decir que no estuviste tan lejos con tu suposición, pero detrás de esto hay una larga historia, y creo que no te hará muy bien saberlo — contestó el Maestro, mientras observaba la reacción de la mujer anciana. Solo una mirada le bastó para entender que la anciana no quería dejar cabos sueltos.

Bien, te lo contare pero solo porque eres alguien de mi entera confianza, esto que te contare aquí no saldrá a ninguna parte, ya que es un asunto muy serio y jure que no lo contaría, pero contigo haré una única excepción — la anciana peli rosada no hiso otra cosa más que jurar que no diría nada ya que cuando vio la expresión de Makarov supo que no podría decirle que no.

Antes que nada tendré que explicarte una nueva realidad — comenzó con su relato Makarov.

* * *

Volviendo unas horas atrás, Naruto se encontraba frente a Makarov luego de su ardua pelea, dispuesto a contar todo desde el principio.

Primero que nada, tendré que contarte todo desde el comienzo de la existencia en sí — comenzó relatando el ninja.

Como sabrás existen un conjunto casi infinitos de universos y dimensiones, yo originalmente existía en una dimensión totalmente separada de la que nos encontramos ahora. Cada dimensión es diferente una de otra, algunas están gobernadas por entes que las controlan y las regulan, y otras no están gobernadas por ninguna fuerza en particular. Pero todas y cada una de las dimensión pueden mantener su existencia debido a un ser que es omnipotente, omnisciente y omnipresente, muchas culturas le han dado el nombre de Dios — de repente el ninja paro su relato para ver fijamente al viejo, quien solo lo veía serio, por lo que lo tomo como señal para que siguiese con su explicación.

El antes de crear cada universo creo a los ángeles, seres que su sola existencia podría poner de rodillas al guerrero más poderoso, y Lucifer su creación más perfecta lo traicionó, por lo que en resumidas cuentas en una batalla de proporciones bíblicas dividió el paraíso por la mitad, y Lucifer junto con el resto que lo apoyaba cayeron al infierno, siendo encerrado en una prisión con 666 sellos en lo más profundo de allí, se puede decir que ese es el origen mismo de la obscuridad, tal y como la conocemos ahora. Es en este punto donde entra en juego esta dimensión — terminaba de relatar la primera parte el ninja, mientras Makarov se formulaba varias preguntas, aunque de momento decidió que era mejor dejarlas de lado y dejar que el ninja siguiese con su relato.

Como sabrás en este mundo mucho antes de que gobernasen los humanos, los Dragones surcaban los cielos y eran amos y dueños absolutos de todas las tierras. Pero hubo un hecho que diezmó los miles y miles de Dragones que gobernaban, y fue uno de ellos quién se apartó de sus propios hermanos de sangre por voluntad propia, para cumplir con su papel en el destino. "Cetus el dragón que fue apartado de los suyos por voluntad propia haría un contrato con el mismísimo Lucifer y se alzaría sobre la mismísima existencia para desafiar a los cielos". Y así fue como este Dragon sacrificó cientos de vidas para invocar a aquel que le dio la espalda a Dios, a cambió Lucifer le dio un poder abismal y la inmortalidad, bajo el juramente de que Cetus algún día lo liberaría de su prisión y enfrentarían a los cielos una vez más — cortando su relato Naruto bebió un vaso de agua para continuar y de paso acomodar sus propias ideas, ya que a partir de este punto su historia se comenzaba a conectar.

Eventualmente una gran batalla se desato, y el por entonces próspero ejército de dragones fue eliminado casi en su totalidad, la batalla fue tan feroz e intensa que los terremotos y las cenizas de la batalla se podían ver por todo este mundo. Parecía que ya nada se podría hacer, hasta que un humano quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado, y en un intento desesperado por proteger a su familia genero un poder tan inmenso, que expulso a ese Dragon corrompido por Lucifer y lo empujó hacia mi dimensión — Cuando Naruto dijo esto inconscientemente apretó sus puños, mientras se sumergía más en su relato.

En mi dimensión las cosas eran diferentes, allí los humanos dominaban todo y las guerras, junto con los genocidios eran el pan de cada día, por lo que allí ese Dragon se volvió casi instantáneamente más fuerte. Afortunadamente mi universo contaba con un sistema defensivo casi tan fuerte como el más poderoso de los Dragones y este era el Shinju (Dios árbol), y en una batalla muy reñida el Shinju logró fusionar al Dragon a su cuerpo y mantenerlo dormido — el ninja súbitamente fue detenido por el anciano, quién trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

¿Entonces eso no habría resuelto todo? — preguntó el anciano, aunque fue negado por el ninja.

Lamentablemente la técnica que usó quebró completamente su mente y solo quedo como una especie de bestia sin sentimientos o razonamiento, en otras palabras una simple fuerza de la naturaleza que no responde a razones o lógica. Por suerte un humano fue capaz de dividir a esa bestia en nueve partes y separar su poder de su propio cuerpo. El problema vino cuando un humano llamado Madara Uchiha logró juntar todo ese poder en el cuerpo del Shinju —

Supongo que fue allí cuando se liberó ¿No es así? — dijo el viejo, adelantándose al ninja.

Si, cuando aquel monstruo sintió que el Shinju estaba debilitado tomó fuerzas de nuevo, y lo peor de todo es que se llevó una parte del Shinju, haciéndose todavía más poderoso. En el instante en que salió nuevamente a la luz todo rastro de vida en mi mundo fue eliminado hasta las últimas cenizas, todo excepto yo — dijo Naruto alzando su cabeza, allí Makarov pudo ver una mirada completamente congelada y carente de toda emoción, era como mirar a un profundo abismo — Y justo en el momento en que tendría que haber muerto una lluvia de conocimiento se dirigió a mi cerebro, era casi todo el conocimiento que existía y junto a todo eso la solución para sellarlo estaba al alcance de mi mano.

¿Y cómo es que adquiriste ese conocimiento? — preguntó el Maestro del gremio, intuyendo como terminaría todo.

Fue la última técnica que realizó el Shinju, en caso de que el muriese un humano lo suficientemente capacitado heredaría todos sus conocimientos. Quizás para asegurarse de que no escapase de esa dimensión, el resto como sabrás es historia. Llegue a este mundo y tuve que reforzar el sello durante todos estos años hasta que me encontraron ustedes — finalizo Naruto, mientras la habitación se sumergía en un profundo y pesado silencio.

Realmente es difícil llegar a comprender todo — el viejo simplemente se limitó a decir esas palabras y levantarse de su asiento — pero hay un asunto más importante aquí.

¿Qué se supone que sea más importante que eso? — el sarcasmo no tardó en venir ante lo dicho por el maestro del gremio.

Sí que hay algo más importante — volvió a insistir el viejo.

¿Qué se supone que sea? —volvió a preguntar de la misma forma el ninja.

¿Cómo estás tú? — preguntó Makarov mientras lo veía con preocupación en su mirada, porque si había algo claro en todo esto, era que la situación era demasiado grande como para que un joven de su edad cargase con sí mismo.

¿Quieres saber cómo es que cada uno de tus seres queridos mueran sin poder hacer nada? —preguntó irónicamente Naruto, mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, finalmente se había roto —siento que mi espíritu fue separado de mi cuerpo, no me queda nada excepto una inmensa cantidad de poder, que no puedo usar en nada, yo solo quiero encontrar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para borrarme de toda la existencia, y así poner fin a toda esta locura de una vez por todas.

Sorprendentemente para el ninja, el maestro del gremio acariciaba su cabello como si estuviese consolándolo como una especie de nieto, y por unos instantes pudo ver al rostro del Tercer Hokage en su lugar.

Sé que no puedo entender en su totalidad por lo que estás pasando, pero te doy mi palabra de que Fairy Tail encontrara una solución a tu problema — esa fue la resolución del maestro del gremio. A continuación Makarov le explicó que eran los gremios, magos y como estaba constituido básicamente ese mundo — Si ya has entendido todo, a partir de este momento serás un miembro más de Fairy Tail, ¿Alguna objeción?

No, después de todo cooperaremos juntos — contestó Naruto ya más calmado, aquellos recuerdos todavía podía sentir como perforaban su corazón, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se levantó de su asiento.

Bienvenido a Fairy Tail — dijo el maestro estrechando sus manos nuevamente, una vez que el ninja acepto su propuesta.

* * *

¿Realmente ha pasado eso? — preguntó la anciana de pelo rosa ante la gran cantidad de información.

Puedes creerlo o no, pero no quiero que salga de aquí — contestó Makarov mientras bebía el whisky.

Si todo esto fuese cierto, ¿Estás seguro de dejar a alguien con ese tipo de poder entrar al gremio? — Makarov sonrió ante esta pregunta, casi como si se la esperara.

Él es un muchacho que está muy herido por dentro, no lo juzgues por su poder, sino por su corazón, en cierta forma me hace recordar a Natsu — luego de esto, el viejo dio otro sorbo, finalizando su baso — el a partir de ahora será de la familia, así que te pediré que no te refieras a él como un monstruo.

Está bien Makarov — dijo la anciana suspirando — confiaré en tu juicio, pero espero que tus decisiones no le traigan desgracia a Fairy Tail.

Acto seguido la Grandine de Edoras se fue, dejando solo a Makarov.

* * *

En otra parte de Magnolia, estaba cayendo el atardecer y Naruto parecía estar recorriendo los límites de la ciudad, como queriendo corroborar algo.

Supongo que algo de trabajo extra no la hará mal a nadie — dijo para sí mismo el ninja, para acto seguido hacer una larga secuencia de sellos. A continuación una larga secuencia de letras recorrió toda la ciudad formando una especie de sello gigante, que con los minutos se fue diluyendo hasta casi ni quedar rastros del mismo — con esta barrera podré controlar quién entra y quién sale, y detectar un peligro al instante.

Gildarts Clive, ¿Qué quiere un mago de primera clase como tú de alguien de clase baja como yo? — exclamó al aire Naruto solo para que el mencionado saliese de su escondite, detrás de uno de los árboles.

Veo que eres muy perceptivo mocoso — contestó el mago, con una sonrisa confiada — ¿Se puede saber cómo es que sabes quién soy?

Simplemente he echado un vistazo al registro de magos del gremio, sin que nadie se diese cuenta — respondió el ninja mostrando el libro, para acto seguido lanzárselo al adulto — me harías un favor muy grande si lo devuelves por mí.

De acuerdo — contestó el peli rojo atrapando el libro — pero solo he venido a advertirte una cosa.

El semblante del mago cambió completamente, y el ninja estaba seguro de que un fuerte instinto asesino se podía palpar en el aire, aunque esto no hiso amedrentar al ninja, quién solo permaneció impasible, aunque con la guardia alta ante cualquier ataque eventual.

Si llegas a tocar a alguien del gremio, aunque sea un pelo — acto seguido, el mago levanto una roca gigante, y con su puño la dividió en cientos de pedazos, hasta no dejar nada más que polvo — te pasara lo mismo que a esa roca.

Oye, relájate ¿Por qué sospechas tanto de mí? — Contestó con una sonrisa confiada el ninja — el mismo maestro me acepto.

Makarov a veces puede llegar a ser ingenuo — dijo Gildarts más calmado — yo mismo he sentido esa desagradable presencia al venir hacia el gremio, y es la misma que emanas tú, recuérdalo siempre tendré un ojo en ti.

Ya veo — acto seguido el ninja cerro sus ojos, para que cuando los abriese, el mago observara con asombro como eran de un color y forma diferente. Y por segunda vez en su vida sintiese aquel temor que cuando enfrento a ese Dragon, casi podía sentir como su respiración se tornaba más pesada ante la intensa mirada del ninja — déjame preguntarte una cosa.

Acto seguido el ninja comenzó a caminar, y el mago con cada paso que daba Naruto simplemente se ponía más alerta, hasta que la distancia que los separaba eran de apenas 3 metros.

Esas heridas que tienes, ¿Fueron hechas por un Dragón? — luego de dicho esto, los ojos que tenía el ninja volvieron a la normalidad, y el ambiente pesado y silencioso que generó el ninja volvió a fluir de manera natural.

El ninja ni siquiera recibió una respuesta del mago, quien lo miraba atónito, y sin siquiera articular alguna palabra.

Como sea, no pretendo hacerle ningún daño a nadie — el ninja le dio la espalda al mago, y abrió sus brazos, exponiendo toda su defensa — pero si quieres asegurarte, adelante, atácame.

No he venido aquí a pelear con un mocoso — contestó el mago recomponiéndose de su shock rápidamente — solo he venido a dejarte una advertencia, después de todo todavía no has demostrado ser una amenaza para el gremio.

Sin decir nada más, el mago se fue, dejando a un pensativo Naruto.

Supongo que tendré que seguir reforzando la barrera — fueron los pensamientos de Naruto, antes de que prosiguiese con lo que pensó.

* * *

Por la noche, Naruto al no tener un lugar donde dormir, fue al asiento más cercano que había en una plaza de la ciudad y se quedó dormido. A la mañana fue despertado por cierta peliblanca, quién lo veía con una mirada reprobatoria.

Oye se puede saber ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? — preguntó Lissana con lo que parecía una bolsa con un desayuno preparado.

No tenía ningún lugar donde hacerlo, y me he olvidado de preguntarle al viejo si había un alojamiento temporal — contestó Naruto mientras se tallaba los ojos, haciendo que la peliblanca suspirase.

Simplemente podrías haber preguntado a cualquiera del gremio — dijo la maga como si fuese una obviedad, aunque lo que dijo pareció confundir al ninja.

¿Se supone que el gremio es un centro de ayuda social? — preguntó Naruto, provocando otro suspiro de Lissana. La maga casi parecía que estaba tratando de enseñarle a sumar a un mono.

No, pero todos somos una gran familia, y como tal nos ayudamos entre todos — acto seguido la maga comenzó a salir de la plaza junto con el ninja.

Eso no fue lo que me dio a entender Gildarts — pensó Naruto mientras caminaba en dirección al gremio.

Me encargaré yo misma de encontrarte un apartamento para que te puedas alojar — siguió con la conversación la peliblanca.

¿Por qué harías eso por alguien que acabas de conocer? — Planteó la pregunta el ninja, de cierta manera no entendía el modo de pensar de todos ellos — por más que sea del mismo gremio, solo conoces mi nombre.

Con que lleves la marca que llevas en tu frente, es un motivo más que suficiente para mí — respondió Lissana, antes de posicionarse de frente al rubio, mientras sonreía.

Pues entonces tienes todo mi agradecimiento, y me encargaré de devolverte el favor — dijo Naruto, inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento.

No hace falta que seas tan formal, estamos entre colegas — acto seguido la maga fue corriendo hacia las puertas del gremio, siendo seguida por el ninja.

Al llegar al gremio, ambos pudieron observar el desastre de todos los días, hechizos siendo lanzados de un lado a otro, los gatos haciendo comentarios, en general era bastante jovial el ambiente, y en cierta medida al ninja esto le hacía recordar a su antigua aldea Konoha. Aunque rápidamente tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos nostálgicos, para dirigirse a donde estaba el maestro, quien ya comenzaba a entrar en un estado de ebriedad. Por otro lado Lissana se dirigió dónde estaba Lucy.

Veo que esta mañana están muy animados — la peliblanca le menciono eso a la rubia, al ver como Natsu peleaba contra Gray y Elfman al mismo tiempo, aunque la paliza que recibía era monumental.

Ha estado así desde que Naruto lo derroto — suspiró Lucy, después de los berrinches del pelirrosa que tuvo que soportar durante el resto del día — por cierto, ¿Por qué has entrado con él?

Me lo encontré durmiendo en un parque — mencionó un tanto irritada Lissana, en cierta manera ese asunto le molestaba de sobremanera — y por lo que pude averiguar mientras charlábamos no confía en casi nadie, me sorprende que alguien así pueda vivir en sociedad.

Supongo que habrá que darle tiempo a que se adapte al gremio — respondió la Heartfilia al planteo de Lissana.

Eso es lo que más me extraña, si bien son muy revoltosos, en general la mayoría de los magos que vienen aquí suelen adaptarse muy rápido, pero con él es muy diferente — nuevamente otra incógnita surgió en Lissana.

Eso es verdad, nadie se acerca a él, es como si tuviese un aura que repele personas, aunque cuando hable con el parecía bastante normal, solo un poco…— la rubia fue interrumpida por la propia Lissana.

Solitario, esa fue la primera impresión que tuve, y supongo que no seré la excepción, más de uno piensa eso — pero una sonrisa surco por su cara al ver como Natsu se dirigía como un demonio contra el ninja, quién estaba recibiendo una explicación de cómo son las misiones en los gremios — pero supongo que hay una persona aquí que podría ayudarlo.

Así es — contestó con otra sonrisa Lucy — Natsu es el peor para leer el ambiente y a las personas, realmente es un idiota con todas las letras, pero esa idiotez lo hace bastante carismático.

Con Naruto…

Oye tu rubio bastardo, exigió una revancha — exclamó el Dragon Slayer, haciendo que el ninja suspire, ya que la explicación que el estaban dando fue interrumpida.

Lárgate de aquí — contestó secamente Naruto, aunque su enojo fue aumentando al escuchar el siguiente comentario de Natsu.

Cobarde — cuando dijo esto el mago de fuego comenzó a imitar los movimientos de una gallina.

No caeré en un truco tan barato — contrario a lo que respondió, en el rostro del ninja se le podían notar varias venas sobresaliendo.

Oye Happy, soy Naruto y soy un cobarde que le da mucho miedo pelear — Natsu redobló su apuesta con ese comentario, y para colmo el Gato parecía apoyar al mago con comentarios que solo lo hacían enojar más.

Muy bien, ahora si me has hecho enojar — acto seguido, el ninja se lanzó en una pelea con el mago, en la cual el ninja solo se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes y paladas de Natsu, y solo de vez en cuando contraatacar. Pero en un momento el ninja sacó el Icha Icha Paradise y sirvió como distracción cuando el mago se fijó en la ilustración de dicho libro, lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en su nuca, que lo volvió a desmayar.

Cuando el ninja creyó que por fin lo dejaron de molestar, Gajeel, Gray y Elfman lo desafiaron, por lo que en un momento ya harto de intercambiar golpes y técnicas con sus oponentes, uso su famoso Jutsu sexy, provocando que sus contrincantes se desmayasen por pérdida de sangre y que Levy, Juvia y Evergreen se molestasen con los magos desmayados.

Espero que ya no me molesten más —pensó el rubio, aunque para su desgracia fue interrumpido por un fuerte instinto asesino que provenía de Erza, y por unos instantes pudo ver a su madre Kushina reflejada en ella — oye juro que no les hice nada, por favor no me lastimes.

He visto todo, y por lo que veo tendré que disciplinarte como a Natsu —contestó la pelirroja mientras se crujía los dedos. Lo que Naruto no supo, es que en un momento determinado de su pelea sin querer piso el nuevo pastel que se compró Erza, y el golpe final fue cuando uso su sexy Jutsu, por lo que la pelirroja no aguanto más y a resumidas cuentas, ahora quería hacerlo picadillos.

Oye, podemos hablar como gente civilizada —exclamó Naruto, quién para sorpresa de todos esquivó todos y cada uno de los golpes de Erza, cosa que solo provocó más frustración e ira en la maga.

Wau, ¿Ven eso? El chico nuevo está humillando a Erza — para desgracia de Naruto los comentarios del gremio solo aumentaron el enojo de la pelirroja, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un circulo se formó alrededor de ellos, mientras exclamaban que pelearan. Incluso se formaron varias apuestas encabezadas por el mismísimo maestro del gremio.

Ese viejo no tiene vergüenza — el ninja fue rápidamente quitado de sus pensamientos por otro golpe dirigido en forma de gancho hacia su estómago, aunque en un ágil movimiento el rubio giró sobre su propio eje, e hiso pasar de lago a Titania, provocando que se estrellase la cara en una columna de madera.

Ahora sí que te haré puré — de la nada, todo se puso en silencio y un aura aún más obscura salía de la maga, la tención era palpable en el habiente, e incluso el ninja pudo ver como un par de magos salían gritando como damiselas en peligro, el círculo que se había armado alrededor de ellos, se dispersó rápidamente, ya que nunca vieron ese nivel de enojo en la maga, y Naruto juró oír a Natsu gritarle que huyera si quería vivir.

Que desgracia —fue el único pensamiento de Naruto al ver como Erza usaba el re-equipamiento, formando la armadura de velocidad.

Veo que eres muy ágil y rápido, pero veamos si eres más rápido que mi armadura — mencionó Erza, antes de lanzarse hacia Naruto a una sorprendente velocidad. Y cuando todos creían que iba a golpearlo, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver como Naruto detuvo la estocada de la maga con dos de sus dedos.

No pelearé una sola pelea más — unos ojos rojos con tres comillas se revelaron en el ninja, reemplazando a los anteriores ojos azules, y para sorpresa de todos Erza cayó inmovilizada.

Genial — exclamó Natsu saliendo detrás de una meza — has derrotado a Erza, ¿Qué se supone que has hecho?

Nada, solo calmé su enojo mandándola a una ilusión donde supongo que verá algo que la calme — respondió el ninja.

Ya con todos más calmados y una Erza que parecía estar soñando que estaba en un mundo lleno de dulces, ya todo el gremio andaba comentando que la tiranía de Erza había acabado y ahora era como una especie de nuevo héroe. Incluso pudo jurar ver que se estaba armando un club de fans.

Supongo que escogeré una misión que me deje un buen dinero — dijo esto el ninja un tanto cohibido por las miradas de todos los allí presentes, aunque ahora todos allí parecían aceptar su presencia

Entonces yo te acompañare — dijo Lissana haciendo acto de aparición nuevamente — la recompensa la usaremos para encontrarte el apartamento ¿Qué te parece?

Creo que puedo hacerla solo, después de todo se trata de derrotar un grupo de bandidos y recuperar un colgante de allí, no creo que sea la gran cosa — argumentó el ninja, ya que sus planes era hacer las cosas por si solo y de paso conseguir información que le pueda ser útil en un futuro.

El problema está en que no conoces mucho el mundo exterior —contestó la peliblanca con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Has lo que quieras metiche — respondió Naruto con un gesto de irritación.

¿Así agradeces mi ayuda? — exclamó Lissana enojada por la respuesta de Naruto

Tus motivos no me terminan de convencer — el ninja solo miró a otro lado mientras murmuraba cosas de gente entrometida, aunque esto no fue un impedimento para que Lissana se rindiese

Aún hay otro motivo — fueron las palabras de la peliblanca, por lo que llevó a la inevitable pregunta del ninja

¿Cuál sería? — ahora parecía curioso, ya que cerró sus ojos en un gesto de estar pensando, aunque le daba un aspecto de zorro.

Que somos amigos —respondió lisa y llanamente la maga.

¿Te das cuenta que nos conocimos hace un día? — cuestionó la declaración de la peliblanca, con una expresión de sorpresa.

Eso no importa, además no lo has negado — Lissana parecía nuevamente sonreír, haciendo que el ninja suspirase.

Supongo que tampoco hay razón para negarlo, además me quieres ayudar a encontrar un lugar donde albergarme, así que por esta vez te daré la razón — y es que si hay algo que Naruto odiaba era la soledad, por lo que inconscientemente la aceptó desde el momento en que lo quiso ayudar, quizás ese era otro motivo por el cual podía conversar tan naturalmente con ella.

Como sea — suspiró por enésima vez en ese día Naruto — si quieres ir a la misión nos vemos en dos horas en la puerta del gremio, de allí partiremos hacia la ciudad que indica aquí — señalo el papel de la misión.

Veo que Uzumaki Naruto hará su primera misión — habló Gildarts a Makarov, quién observaba de reojo como Naruto junto con Lissana se preparaban para la primera misión del ninja.

Ese chico está destinado a grandes cosas, solo espero que tome el camino correcto —dijo el maestro, para volver a beber otra copa de vino — quizás Natsu y el resto de los mocosos puedan ayudarlo más de lo que él piensa.


	4. Capitulo 3

Antes que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios, y si la pareja ya la tengo planeada. Por otra parte, en este capítulo se podrá ver a un Naruto bastante humano, ya que ese era mi objetivo desde un principio, si bien se que no va a gustar la actitud que va a tener en este capitulo, vuelvo a remarcar que el es humano y no una especie de dios, y que tiene una carga muy pesada en su espalda, por lo que en sí, el mismo va a traer mas problemas que soluciones al gremio. No por eso significa que se la va a pasar dando lastima, ya va a poder reivindicarse XD. Sin más espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Capítulo 3

Estaba cayendo el atardecer, y Lissana había acordado con Naruto que se encontrarían hace como 2 horas. Por lo que la peliblanca no estaba en su mejor día, eso y unos asuntos hormonales internos, en otras palabras estaba pensando en que métodos de tortura aplicar en el ninja.

Hola — apareció Naruto en una nube de humo como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, hasta que detecto cierta presencia comparable a la de su ex compañera de equipo peli rosada.

¿Tienes algo que decir? — preguntó de brazos cruzados, quizás esperando una buena excusa por las 2 horas que estuvo esperando allí en frente de la puerta del gremio.

¿Buenas tardes? — contestó con otra pregunta Naruto, cosa que le valió un golpe que lo enterró de cara en el suelo, quedando como un avestruz.

Espero que la próxima ves lo pienses 2 veces antes de hacerme esperar tanto tiempo — la vena que tenía la peliblanca ahora era mucho más grande, y estaba usando todo su auto control para no iniciar una masacre.

Las mujeres realmente son aterradoras cuando les viene el período — ese comentario le valió otro golpe, aunque este le dejo un chichón bastante grande.

¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — preguntó una sonrojada Lissana mirándolo sorprendida luego de golpearlo, por lo que Naruto miró hacia otra parte y contestó.

Emmm, ¿Intuición? — aunque dijo esto, la realidad era muy distinta.

* * *

Nos encontramos a un Naruto más joven, y en una de sus tantas misiones, se les había ordenado a ir a capturar a un par de ninjas que andaban haciendo disturbios, por lo que habían acordado juntarse en las puertas de la aldea junto a Sakura y Kakashi dentro de una hora. Pero para desgracia del ninja el efecto de la leche vencida que tomó en la mañana le bajó justo cuando estaba por irse, por lo que demoró 2 horas en llegar, y casualmente llegó junto con su sensei.

De ti Hatake lo puedo entender, pero de ti Uzumaki…— por la forma en que los nombró, a ambos Shinobi les agarró un escalofrío muy grande, y lo siguiente que le pasó a Naruto fue una de las palizas más grandes que recibió por parte de Sakura.

¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Sakura? — preguntó el saco de carne llamado Naruto mientras era atendido por Kakashi y el chacra de Kurama.

Digamos que no está en sus mejores días hormonales — Acto seguido se levantó, al comprobar que su alumno se podía mover.

¿Hormonales? — preguntó Naruto como si resolviera una especie de difícil Puzzle.

¿A caso te lo tengo que explicar todo? — preguntó Kakashi por la poca falta de comprensión de Naruto. Acto seguido el sensei le susurró una "explicación" convincente para el rubio.

¿Le vino la…— antes de que exclamara esa pregunta el Jounin le tapó la boca a Naruto, salvándolo de una muerte segura.

Será mejor que no digas nada de eso frente a ella, no querrás saber lo que te hará, de hecho temo por los ninjas a los que enfrentaremos — susurró esto último en vos baja.

¿Y cómo es que se dio cuenta sensei? — preguntó curioso Naruto, por la conjetura de Kakashi.

Digamos que notaras que están con varios cambios emocionales — contestó Kakashi mientras caminaba con su alumno, a la vez que pensó — todavía recuerdo la paliza que Rin le pegó a Obito, por un momento realmente creí que yo sería el siguiente.

* * *

Volviendo a la actualidad…

Esos ninjas sufrieron un infierno cuando los atrapo Sakura, aún tengo pesadillas por eso — pensó el rubio, para luego ir en dirección a la peliblanca quién le exigía que apurara el paso.

Nuestro destino es la "Ciudad del Cielo", y por lo que veo en el mapa nos tomara unas 6 horas dependiendo la velocidad en la que correremos — Naruto parecía estar repasando el mapa, y las provisiones que llevaba.

¿Correr? — La maga de Fairy Tail lo miraba incrédula, al pensar que Naruto realmente estaba pensando en correr esa gran cantidad de Kilómetros.

¿A caso crees que puedo volar hacia allí? — preguntó irónico el ninja.

¿Nunca oíste de algo llamado ferrocarril? — Lissana esta vez suspiró, por el poco sentido común del ninja.

¿Qué se supone que es eso? — Naruto realmente quedó desconcertado por lo que dijo la peliblanca.

Olvídalo, iremos a la estación y allí lo podrás ver con tus propios ojos — acto seguido Lissana arrastro al rubio en otra dirección, mientras éste objetaba.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de ferrocarriles, el ninja observó con horror como una maquina gigante que emanaba un fuerte vapor de la parte delantera estaba estacionada sobre unos rieles, y a comparación de la gente común, para Naruto era una especie de bomba gigante, por lo que en un arrebato se colgó sobre una columna de madera por lo que la maga peliblanca lo tuvo que persuadir "amablemente" , para que se comportase como una persona medianamente normal.

Veo que aquí la tecnología avanzo bastante en cuanto a confort — Naruto parecía estar verificando el asiento en el que estaba sentado, y se relajó completamente por lo mullido que estaba — aunque sigue siendo lento.

¿A qué te refieres?, para mi es bastante velos — La peliblanca lo miraba como si estuviese loco, por el hecho de que Naruto optase por ir a pie una distancia tan grande.

Si fuese a mi ritmo estaría allí en un par de horas, en cambio en esta cosa estaremos en 12 horas al ritmo en que vamos, es una pérdida de tiempo — El ninja solo se resignó, y se dedicó a leer un libro que titulaba "magia para principiantes".

Pasadas una 6 horas, la maga decidió cortar el silenció que se había formado debido a la lectura del ninja, quizás también por el hecho de su propio aburrimiento.

Y dime, que tipo de magia es la que usas, en los combates que tuviste se vio poco y nada — Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona la que formulara esta pregunta el ninja inmediatamente hubiese sospechado y estaría con la guardia alta, pero como se trataba de la maga, realmente no le extraño, hasta le parecía algo lógico.

Digamos que realmente no soy un mago, pero con una energía diferente produzco fenómenos parecidos — la explicación de manual de Naruto no se hiso esperar.

¿Energía diferente? — preguntó Lissana ladeando la cabeza en señal de duda.

Se llama chacra, aunque es una energía que solo en mi mundo puede ser adquirida — Ahora el ninja se limitó a guardar el libro y hacer una especie de dibujo — digamos que mi energía está compuesta por dos componentes llamados energía física que es la que produce cada célula de mi cuerpo y energía espiritual que se adquiere con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Si logro un equilibrio y aumento de las dos puedo moldear chacra y producir técnicas de distintos tipos, como por ejemplo producir una bola de fuego.

¿Y cuál es la diferencia con la energía que usamos los magos? — pregunto Lissana más curiosa.

Si tuviese que poner una clara diferencia, es que las técnicas que realizan ustedes se centran más en la destrucción, además está el hecho de que pueden reponerla a una velocidad mayor luego de un tiempo, mientras que el chacra se centra en la precisión y velocidad, para tomar desprevenido al enemigo, por lo que en esencia siempre hay que tener una estrategia que me respalde en caso de que mi chacra llegue a 0, ya que es más difícil de recargar — en si el ninja estaba enumerando ciertos conceptos que tenía al aire mientras sacaba conclusiones, por lo que no sonaba muy convencido.

Por lo que dices creo que te convendría aprender magia — dijo la peliblanca por lo dicho por el rubio.

No lo creo, son dos estilos diferentes, y eso no significa que su tipo de energía no tenga debilidades — Naruto dijo esto con simpleza mientras la maga solo se limitaba a escucharlo — si tuviese que decir su debilidad principal es que cuando su energía llega a 0 son tan vulnerables como un humano común y corriente, en cambio nosotros los ninjas todavía contamos con un par de cartas en la mano, por lo que nuestros puntos débiles son más difíciles de ver.

Solo estás hablando de un mago simple — argumentó Lissana — ¿y si fuese un mago experimentado con una energía mágica inacabable?

También existían ninjas con chacra inagotable — contestó Naruto agachando la mirada, mientras recordaba a cierto Uchiha que peleó una guerra solo — y esos tipos son unos monstruos que no deberían existir.

Discúlpame, creo que pregunte algo delicado — esta vez Lissana estaba apenada al ver la expresión de Naruto.

No te preocupes — dijo el ninja volviendo a su expresión neutral de siempre, aunque esta vez la miro con algo de curiosidad — ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de magia usas?

Mi magia se llama Take Over, y me permite tomar la forma de por ejemplo un animal, y adquirir sus características en combate, por ejemplo si me transformase en un Take Over de tipo tigre, adquiriría su velocidad y fuerza — explicó la peliblanca.

Wau, si la llevases en la dirección adecuada con un buen entrenamiento serías bastante excepcional — respondió Naruto, haciendo que la maga se avergonzase por el alago del ninja.

Realmente no soy tan fuerte como tú, digo tú has vencido a Erza fácilmente, yo no podría estar a ese nivel — la maga no podía creer que el ninja la estuviese alagando.

Créeme que realmente me gustaría tener tu poder e ir perfeccionándolo día a día, el mío está contaminado y es veneno en estado puro, cada vez que lo uso pierdo una parte de mí mismo, así que considérate afortunada y siéntete orgullosa de lo que tienes — esta vez el ninja lo dijo con un tono de vos serio que demarcaba que no le contaría nada más, así que la peliblanca ante la sorpresa de lo dicho por el ninja solo se limitó a estar en silencio y meditar sus palabras.

Y así transcurrió el resto del viaje, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Cuando llegaron a esa ciudad, se hospedaron en habitaciones distintas y acordaron que por la mañana hablarían con el cliente, para luego trazar una estrategia con información más concreta.

* * *

Entonces según usted son 6 sujetos que han estado asechando esta ciudad y causando estragos — el ninja parecía estar enumerando los hechos que mencionaba un hombre anciano.

Así es — el hombre parecía estar demasiado afligido, y en sus manos temblorosas sostenía lo que parecía ser una foto.

Y ¿nadie sabe dónde se refugian esos bandidos? — preguntó Lissana.

Son tan rápidos que nadie llega a ver realmente hacia donde huyen, pero un campesino de las afueras de la ciudad menciono haber visto a esas personas cerca de una cueva en lo profundo de un bosque en el sur a 5 kilómetros de aquí, eso es todo lo que se, y por favor…— antes de que el anciano siguiese hablando, el ninja lo detuvo con la mano.

Lo sé, tengo que recuperar el colgante de tu difunta hija, no se preocupe ha entregado su encargo en buenas manos — acto seguido el ninja se retiró junto con la maga, dejando al anciano pensativo.

Oye, ¿No podrías tener un poco más de delicadeza? — preguntó Lissana recriminándole a Naruto.

Los muertos no son más que bolsas de carne en descomposición envueltos en un ataúd, si has vivido los suficientes años como para ver morir a mucha gente, eventualmente llegas a aceptar ese hecho — el ninja ni siquiera se molestó en ver la reacción de Lissana.

Puede que tengas razón, pero no por eso es menos doloroso — la maga parecía bastante molesta con la respuesta de Naruto, pero no por eso lo podía culpar por lo que dijo, ya que el debió ver la muerte muy a menudo, y llego a una diferente conclusión que ella.

Una vez que llegaron al mencionado bosque el ninja abruptamente detuvo a Lissana, y su estado serio y pasivo que usualmente tenía cambió a uno alerta. La maga de Fairy Tail pudo ver con sorpresa como Naruto se transformó en su modo chacra (el mismo que se transformó contra Makarov).

Nunca creí que encontraría otro usuario en este mundo ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? — Naruto parecía estar hablando más con si mismo que con Lissana — escúchame bien, estamos en una situación muy peligrosa y no creo que pueda protegerte.

¿A qué te refieres?, dime que es lo que pasa — exigió la peliblanca, bastante preocupada por el cambio de actitud de Naruto.

Escúchame bien, ¿recuerdas aquellos sujetos con una cantidad inagotable de chacra que te mencione? — preguntó Naruto, a la vez que hacía varios sellos con sus manos.

SI —Lissana solo asintió seria ante lo dicho por el ninja.

Lo detecté dentro de ese bosque, y sea lo que sea que esté haciendo allí no es nada bueno, tratándose de un enemigo con ese calibre, no creo que sea capaz de protegerte, será mejor que corras lo más lejos de aquí y contactes con el gremio, diles que me demoraré unos días — las ordenes parecían ser absolutas, y el ninja no esperaría un no por respuesta, aunque tratándose de la maga…

De ninguna manera, no te dejare aquí solo — Lissana le respondió con otra mirada que dejaba en claro que no se iría de allí.

De acuerdo — suspiró el ninja, haciendo que le maga se relajase unos instantes, instantes que fueron aprovechándose rápidamente por el ninja. Sin que la maga pudiese reaccionar, un clon le pego un golpe en la boca del estómago y la desmayó en el acto — llévala a la ciudad, y avísale a Makarov que tardaré más de lo previsto en volver.

Como siguiente acción Naruto creo unos tres clones y con lo que parecía ser un Jutsu se elevaron cerca de 50 metros sobre el aire, identificando la cueva que estaba en medio del espeso bosque. Cada uno de los clones concentro chacra en sus manos, generan tres Rasen Shuriken, disparándolos contra la cueva, desapareciéndola en una explosión de viento, que se tragó el bosque entero. El original solo se mantenía al margen, mientras veía como era consumido todo.

Para sorpresa del mismo Naruto una vos detrás de su espalda le hablo al oído, por lo que inmediatamente pegó un salto que lo separó cerca de 20 metros en un instante.

¿Realmente eres tu Jefe? — allí estaba un sujeto que el ninja de Konoha identifico en el instante en que lo vio, era el mismo mocoso que lo llamaba así cada vez que lo veía cuando volvía de sus misiones en Konoha, aquel que le enseño su mejor técnica el "Rasengan", aunque con ropas de mago y para sorpresa de Naruto un Rinnegan de un extraño color negro, con círculos blancos rodeándolo, junto con el hecho de que parecía aparentar unos 25 años aproximadamente — nunca creí que vería alguien de mi mundo.

Konohamaru — fue lo único que atino a decir Naruto, muchas emociones cruzaron en ese instante en su cabeza, pero nuevamente bajo en la realidad al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando — ¿A caso has sido tu quien ha estado causando disturbios aquí?

¿Eso es lo primero que me dices luego de 12 años sin vernos? — preguntó divertido el otro shinobi.

Veo que los años te llevaron por mal camino — Naruto parecía estar muy shockeado al ver a aquel sujeto, pero una cosa estaba clara, y eso era el fuerte cambio de actitud que tenía — devuelve todo lo que has robado y ven conmigo, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

* * *

Cuando la cuarta guerra ninja estalló a manos de Obito Uchiha, haciéndose pasar por Madara Uchiha, la orden para los Genin fue clara, "quedarse dentro de la aldea y protegerla de cualquier amenaza". Allí Konohamaru junto a su grupo, cada día tenían nuevas novedades de la guerra, y con admiración el joven ninja escuchaba cada noticia de como su Jefe arrasaba con todo el campo de batalla. Quizás las demás personas no estaban tranquilas debido a la inestabilidad de la situación, pero él estaba confiado en que Naruto resolvería todo al final de este conflicto, el creyó firmemente hasta ese fatídico día.

Como era costumbre, el pequeño shinobi salía cada mañana a hacer su guardia, e incluso a veces tenía la ventaja de recibir una buena ración de comida de algunos comerciantes que en gesto de agradecimiento por su extenuante trabajo le daban. Pero había algo inusual en el ambiente, y subiendo hasta lo alto de los muros de la aldea solo para cerciorarse, pudo ver estupefacto como una inmensa onda expansiva de color rojo sangre venía directo a su aldea. En un acto de desesperación corrió directo hacia aquella avalancha de proporciones bíblicas que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, y en un acto de desesperación convoco un Jutsu de tipo tierra defensivo, pero como era de suponerse no había alcanzado ni siquiera para protegerse a él mismo, ya que su cuerpo fue arrojado ni bien aquella onda expansiva golpeó la débil defensa que invocó.

Lo peor vino después de eso, ya que cuando despertó una gran cantidad de conocimiento invadió su cerebro, a un ritmo tan grande que por segundos llego a tener una pequeña convulsión, pero cuando nuevamente despertó algo en su interior había cambiado, aunque no tuvo tiempo para analizarlo, ya que su necesidad de ver cómo estaba la aldea fue más fuerte que su instinto racional. Y en un arrebato corrió en una dirección a la que él creía que era la aldea, mientras exclamaba los nombres de su equipo, e incluso el propio Naruto. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquel desierto de color rojo sangre se extendía por los 360 grados hacia donde sea que viese, por lo que luego de lo que él pensó que era una eternidad, cayó en la cuenta de que no quedaba rastro de nada ni nadie, casi como si estuviese en otro mundo. Luego de lo que fue un día completo, el ninja cayó exhausto y entro en un profundo sueño.

¿Qué se supone que está pasando? — Preguntó Konohamaru, mientras con asombro observaba como una bestia de 10 colas lo observaba fijamente — ¿Qué eres tú?

Soy una parte del alma de lo que alguna vez fue el "Shinju" — contestó la bestia con sus diez colas ondeándose.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Qué se supone que paso con todo el mundo? — muchas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del menor, y ninguna parecía ser contestada.

Pasó lo que pudiste observar, el mundo fue aniquilado hasta su raíz, por un ser demoníaco y una parte de mi conocimiento fue reencarnada dentro de tu cabeza, solo por eso lograste sobrevivir, calculo que todos y cada uno de los seres vivos de este mundo han perecido — ante toda la información dicha por aquel imponente ser, el niño no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse dentro de aquel cuarto obscuro y mirar hacia el vacío.

¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer ahora? — preguntó el niño al despertar, encontrándose con el mismo desierto en el que estaba, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, y la situación parecía tan irreal para el chico que llegó a una sola conclusión "suicidio". Tal vez si hacia eso saldría de esa pesadilla y volvería a sus pacíficos días en la aldea. Pero una idea aún más retorcida cruzó por su cabeza

Realmente este pensamiento fue obra de su propio instinto de supervivencia para evitar la opción del suicidio, pero ese pensamiento, casi sin que el joven se diese cuenta comenzó a arraigarse en lo más profundo de su subconsciente desde ese momento, "ser un dios". El joven shinobi que hasta ese momento estaba sollozando debido a su desesperación, comenzó a cambiar lenta y paulatinamente ese llanto por una carcajada que rayaba en lo demencial — esto es una broma, ¡esto es una gran y maldita broma!, si esto es lo que el destino tiene para mí, entonces haré una broma aún mejor en otro lugar — aquel sujeto que alguna vez fue conocido como Konohamaru, estaba siendo destruido mentalmente hasta el punto en que era irreconocible.

Cuando termino de decir estas palabras, la famosa técnica ocular del Rikudou Sennin apareció en sus ojos, haciendo que el Genin sonriese más. Esos ojos lo hacían invencible, ya que probó de primera mano ese poder, ahora solo le quedaba hacer una cosa. Haciendo una de las técnicas que incorporó por medio del Shinju, saltó de su propia dimensión, hacia una donde pudiese utilizar sus poderes.

Lo único con lo que no contó el ninja fue que cuando cayó en esa nueva dimensión un sujeto de nombre "Hades" lo atacó por la espalda cuando estaba sometiendo a un pequeño poblado con sus poderes recién adquiridos. Y con varios sellos fue inmovilizado por aquel hombre, donde comenzaría una serie de experimentos, que tendrían fin luego de 12 años en los que su mente fue totalmente destrozada. Y hace alrededor de tres meses logró escapar de aquel sello que lo mantenía cautivo. Por lo que una vez afuera comenzó a maquinar un plan en donde comenzaría a armar su propio ejército, por lo que fue robando todo tipos de cosas para acumular dinero y poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

Volviendo al encuentro de Konohamaru con Naruto…

¿Sabes que un tipo llamado Hades combinó estos ojos con una especie de energía que no es chacra?, ahora soy casi intocable, nada me puede parar — la persona que alguna vez fue conocida como Konohamaru casi parecía estar jactándose de sus nuevas cualidades, y en cierta medida también parecía estar tomándole el pelo a Naruto, ya que le dio la espalda como si no fuese ningún tipo de amenaza.

¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? — preguntó Naruto mirándolo con una especie de culpa, ya que no pudo estar allí para ayudarlo en el momento en el que ocurrió esa catástrofe.

¿Qué me ha pasado? — Konohamaru ladeo su cabeza por un instante, hasta que una sonrisa sádica cruzo su rostro — he abierto los ojos, ahora que tengo poder nada puede pararme borrare todo rastro de luz en este mundo y dejaré un desierto lleno de muerte, para eso es para lo que fui creado.

¿Es eso lo que el viejo Hokage querría de ti? — preguntó el ninja rubio, refiriéndose al tercer Hokage.

No sé si te habrás enterado, pero el murió hace ya un buen tiempo — contestó con ironía.

Ya déjate de estupideces y dime realmente que es lo que ha pasado — exclamó Naruto, sus manos temblaban y la confianza que tenía a la hora de pelear había desaparecido. En otras palabras el ninja rubio no quería hacer daño al único sobreviviente de su mundo.

Jajajajajaja — Konohamaru simplemente se largó a reír, como si hubiese escuchado una gran broma, pero poco a poco esa risa se fue deformando hasta llegar al punto de llegar a ser cínica — ¿Quieres saber lo que me ha pasado?, ¿Quieres saber quién fue el culpable?

…—

Fue todo culpa de esa gran broma — Konohamaru claramente se refirió a aquel evento que destruyo todo su mundo — por eso yo haré una mejor y más grande, y ahora que estoy libre nada me puede detener.

En ese momento Naruto entendió todo, aquel niño que soñaba tanto con ser Hokage como el, se rompió al punto en que no había vuelta atrás. Si él hubiese sido el Naruto de años atrás, intentaría detenerlo como a Sasuke y volverlo por el camino del bien, pero tal y como el enemigo que tenía en frente, el también cambio, y la única solución a todo le llegó con una claridad que hasta a el mismo le asustaba. Matar a aquel niño que consideraba como un hermano pequeño, para así detener una tragedia aún mayor.

Te daré una última advertencia — cuando llegó a esa resolución Naruto ajustó su protector de Konoha en señal de que iría con todo lo que tenía — ríndete y ven conmigo, si no lo haces me encargaré de que no puedas ver la luz del día nunca más.

Cuando Naruto terminó de decir esto, Konohamaru paro de reírse, y ahora lo veía como si le hubiese arruinado el chiste — Oye jefe, no eres nada gracioso.

La gracia la perdí junto al resto de Konoha — acto seguido Naruto se lanzó directo a Konohamaru con una patada que iba directo al plexo solar, la cual fue rápidamente detenida por un solo dedo del menor, y en un gesto de arrogancia bostezó como si el movimiento de Naruto no fuese nada más que aire. En el instante en que Konohamaru hiso ese movimiento, Naruto tenía en claro cuál técnica aplicar, era un golpe limpio con el Kunai sobre el corazón de su oponente, todo finalizaría rápidamente por esa oportunidad que le proporcionó, pero algo le impidió hacerlo, muy en el fondo él sabía que no lo podía matar a sangre fría, y esos segundos de duda fueron aprovechados por su ahora rival.

Jefe, veo que que los años te han debilitado bastante, apuesto a que mi abuela golpea más fuerte que tu — Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a responder, ya que un cuerpo que era similar al de Konohamaru golpeo su rostro tan fuerte, que en el proceso rompió varios huesos de su cara, y atravesó varios metros de tierra como un especie de pelota de fútbol, antes de detenerse con la mayoría de sus huesos y músculos rotos.

Aunque claramente esto no era una dificultad para Naruto, ya que su velocidad de regeneración era tan grande que solo le bastó unos segundos para reparar todos los daños internos y externos de su cuerpo. El problema del ninja rubio esencialmente estaba en su mente, a pesar de que tenía que pelear con aquel que una vez lo admiro, ni siquiera podía dar el primer paso, y un gran temor comenzó a invadirlo, al saber que no podría atacarlo.

Te presentare a los clones que hicieron para mí, son bastante especiales, ya que cada uno emula todos mis poderes, se podría decir que son una extensión de mí mismo — ahora el ex ninja de Konoha se sentó en el pasto y con una sonrisa burlona miró a Naruto — una vez que te maten me llevare esa gabardina de Hokage que tienes.

Seis cuerpos rodearon al ninja, y para sorpresa de Konohamaru, Naruto ni siquiera ofreció la más mínima resistencia, en su lugar cayó de rodillas y unas lágrimas visibles comenzaban a aparecer en el rostro de Naruto, lágrimas de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por aquel chico que una vez fue Konohamaru.

Si yo te llegara a matar, estaría matando lo último que queda de Konoha, por favor Konohamaru simplemente lárgate y perdóname, me aseguraré de nunca más meterme en tu camino — Naruto ni siquiera podía mirar a la cara a su oponente, sabiendo lo patético que se veía solo se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas, ni siquiera era capaz de dar una pelea decente.

Jajajajajaja, muchachos diviértanme un rato — cuando Konohamaru dijo esto Naruto comenzó a recibir una paliza por parte de los seis cuerpos que controlaba Konohamaru. Los golpes sobre su cuerpo eran tan profundos y desgarradores que sentía como cada hueso de su cuerpo eran partidos como ramas, y poco a poco podía sentir como su sangre comenzaba a filtrar fuera de su cuerpo, llegó un punto tal en que la regeneración dejo de funcionar bien, y ya no podía sostener el peso de su cuerpo, por lo que uno de los clones de Konohamaru lo sujetó de su cabello para que mirara fijamente al original — esto me está aburriendo, ¿No tienes nada que decir?, ¿Qué hay de tu camino del ninja? ¿Dónde quedo aquel héroe que derrotó a Pain? ¿No serás solo un farsante?

…—

Contesta — un golpe con la punta del zapato pegó de lleno en el rostro de Naruto, haciéndolo escupir mucha sangre.

Ante toda esta situación, el rubio solo se limitó a sonreír — aquella brillante persona murió hace mucho.

Tú no eres ni la sombra de lo que solías ser, ni siquiera me molestaré en mancharme las manos contigo — con estas palabras, el cuerpo que controlaba Konohamaru materializó lo que parecía ser una especie de espada de color obscuro, que tenía como finalidad el cuello de Naruto — ¿Algunas palabras antes de morir?

Si me matas, estarás cometiendo un error muy grave, no estoy seguro si mi cuerpo sin vida será capaz de mantener a aquella bestia en su jaula — esta vez Naruto parecía alterado, y Konohamaru simplemente lo miró como si fuese una cosa desagradable, la cual quería quitársela de encima inmediatamente.

Entonces veamos que tienes — con esas simples palabras el cuerpo que controlaba el alguna vez admirador de Naruto dirigió una estocada limpia hacia el cuello del mismo. Pero rápidamente fue sorprendido al ver como una llamarada gigante calcinó al cuerpo que iba a matar a Naruto — ¿Quién ha sido?

¿Quién crees que fue?, bastardo — cerca de Naruto apareció una pelirroja de nombre Erza, junto a Lissana, Lucy y Gray. Detrás de Konohamaru a unos 20 metros se encontraba la persona que protegió a Naruto, Natsu Dragneel — Nadie hiere así a uno de mis amigos y sale vivo para contarlo.

Veo que esa excusa de ser humano tiene amigo, esto se pone interesante — la sonrisa desquiciada de Konohamaru volvió a adornar su rostro.

¿Qué se supone que hacen?, ¡Lárguense! — exclamó Naruto con desesperación al ver como sus compañeros de gremio tenían intenciones de pelear.

Lo sentimos, pero no podemos dejar a un compañero en estas condiciones, va contra todos nuestros principios — esta vez fue Erza la que hablo.

Yo soy alguien al que apenas conocen ¿Qué derecho tienen a hablar así? — preguntó Naruto, todas sus cartas se le acabaron, y para colmo existía la posibilidad de volver con sus compañeros muertos al gremio.

Eso no importa — respondió ésta ves Gray juntando sus dos manos, preparando su ataque de hielo.

¿A caso son imbéciles?, su capricho de protegerme les costara la vida — al ver esta situación Naruto intento moverse, pero un fuerte dolor lo hiso desistir, y estuvo a punto de caer pero fue sostenido por Lissana, Lucy rápidamente invoco a Capricornio, quien se posicionó delante del ninja.

Tu eres el imbécil aquí — exclamó Natsu, aunque no le quitó la mirada de encima a Konohamaru — no me importa si fue 1 día o 10 años, nada quitará que eres uno de nosotros, y si necesitas ayuda yo mismo arriesgare mi cuello por ti, eso es lo que significa ser un miembro de Fairy Tail, espero que te quede claro y que arrastres tu trasero hasta aquí así hacemos entrar en razón a aquel bastardo.

¿Has escuchado eso Jefe? ¿Hacerme entrar en razón? — el portador de aquel extraño Rinnegan se hecho a reír descaradamente — es igual a ti, no puedo creerlo, realmente encontraste a alguien muy similar a ti, a partir de ahora lo llamaré Jefe número 2.

¿Similar a él? — se preguntó Lissana observando como Naruto tenía una mirada impotente.

Aunque será por poco tiempo ya que barreré el suelo contigo — aclaró Konohamaru, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le había causado esa risa.

Inténtalo — contestó Natsu con sus puños en llamas — ahora sí que estoy encendido.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos, aca traigo la segunda parte de la pelea de Naruto contra Konohamaru, y tambien se va a ver un poco mas de la relación de Naruto con el grupo de Natsu. A demas de que van a ocurrir un par de cosas interesantes. Sin mas que añadir, les dejo el capitulo, saludos

* * *

Capítulo 4

La pelea no se hiso esperar mucho, y se podía observar claramente como los ataques combinados entre Gray y Natsu ni siquiera llegaban a rozar a Konohamaru. Este hecho solo provocaba el enojo de ambos magos, quienes gastaban más magia a medida de que pasaban los minutos. Por otro lado Erza, Lissana, Lucy y Naruto solo miraban y analizaban la pelea que tenían enfrente, y de paso estaban alertas de los 5 clones de Konohamaru, quienes simplemente estaban estáticos, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Tengo la sensación de que esos clones no son como los seis caminos de Pain, es como si estuviesen hechos para algún propósito en específico — Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto, a la vez que continuaba con sus pensamientos internos — Lo peor de todo es que esos idiotas cayeron en el juego de Konohamaru, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que se agoten por completo.

Naruto, ¿Tienes idea de contra quien estamos peleando? — la maga celestial tenía la misma inquietud que el ninja, aun y así por algún motivo que el desconocía tenía plena confianza en Natsu.

Si, y tengo que decir que la situación es muy mala — el tono que el ninja uso, asustó a más de una.

Solo nos queda jugar nuestras cartas y apostar a que todo saldrá bien — esta vez Erza habló con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, cosa que hizo levantar la moral de todos un poco, incluido el ninja.

Tienes razón, no ganaremos nada quedándonos parados aquí — Lissana parecía más animada, y para su sorpresa pudo observar como el rubio estaba sin ninguna herida, casi como si no hubiese combatido.

He repuesto la mayoría de mi chacra, creo que llegó la hora de trazar una estrategia — Naruto hizo un par de sellos y salieron cerca de 3 clones, los cuales se colocaron a espaldas de las tres magas

Dinos que hacer — Lucy tenía una mirada determinada, cosa que hiso que el ninja se resignase.

De acuerdo, pero antes déjenme advertirles que él es un monstruo que es capaz de borrar una ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aun y así ¿Quieren luchar? — cuando Naruto preguntó eso, ni siquiera le hiso falta una respuesta, en las miradas de las tres magas tenía su respuesta, así que en una señal les indicó que se reuniesen — escúchenme bien, ahora mismo no somos más que insectos frente a él, pero eso a su vez es una ventaja ya que no luchara con todo lo que tiene, lo que inevitablemente creará agujeros en su defensa.

En concreto ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? — preguntó Erza.

Ganar algo de tiempo, para ser más exactos 10 minutos desde el momento en que lo indique — Naruto pareció llegar a una resolución, ya que no estaba como el momento en el que peleó contra Konohamaru — una vez que pase ese tiempo corran hacia la ciudad y aguarden allí.

Te he dicho que no te voy a dejar solo, mira cómo has acabado — Lissana parecía enojada, ya que lo agarró del cuello de la ropa.

Eso es porque dude — respondió Naruto sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la peliblanca — y si pido que vayan a la ciudad, es porque la técnica que usaré barrerá todo este lugar, no quiero que se vean afectados.

Todavía tenemos hechizos defensivos — argumentó Erza separando a la peliblanca del rubio.

Créanme que no querrán estar aquí dentro de unos minutos — fueron las simples palabras del ninja, antes de que comenzara una larga secuencia de sellos — sus técnicas no servirán de nada una vez que yo active mi verdadera fuerza.

Aunque las magas no estaban muy convencidas, fueron directo a los clones de Konohamaru al ver que Naruto comenzaba una especie de ritual.

* * *

Ice Make: Canon — Volviendo a la pelea de Gray y Natsu contra Konohamaru, se podía ver como el mago de hielo estaba gastando sus últimas técnicas mientras que Natsu parecía tener todo tipos de heridas, ya que era el único que lo estaba atacando cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero la técnica de hielo por enésima vez fue desviada con un simple movimiento de manos del Genin — Maldición, ¿que se supone que eres?

Digamos que estos ojos me hacen un dios, es normal que simples insectos como ustedes estén en este estado — Konohamaru hiso este comentario como si fuese algo bastante casual — pero realmente me decepcionan, pensé que me darían algo más de pelea, veo que su gremio es un grupo de fanfarrones nada más.

Este comentario hizo que Natsu invocase uno de sus ataques más potentes, Guren Karyu Ken. En lo que fue una fracción de segundos, el Dragon Slayer de fuego se posicionó frente al portador del Rinnegan, e inmediatamente después una lluvia de puños de fuego, salió disparada hacia el cuerpo de Konohamaru, recibiendo cientos de golpes por todos lados. Por último, el mago de fuego finalizó con el puño de acero del Dragon de fuego, y el ataque fue tan potente, que el mago pudo jurar como una de las vértebras del cuello de su enemigo, fue destrozada en pedazos debido a la potencia de su golpe. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como con sus dos manos, el ninja volvía a colocar el cuello en su lugar.

Eso sí que ha dolido — la sonrisa de Konohamaru, pasó en un instante a una expresión de odio, y en menos de 1 segundo, Natsu sintió como tres golpes se hundieron en sus costillas haciéndolas añicos en un instante. Lo peor vino después de eso, ya que el ninja levantó sus manos hacia los lados, y exclamó — Shinra Tensei.

Después de esto, Gray creó un escudo de hielo y Natsu en una maniobra casi instintiva lanzó una llamarada del Dragon de fuego, lo que provocó que amortiguase la técnica del ninja con la suya propia. Pero libres no salieron, ya que la onda expansiva los afecto, y los lanzó varios metros, amplificando sus ya graves heridas.

Por otra parte, las magas llevaron la pelea contra los clones de Konohamaru a otra parte del bosque, y no la estaban pasando para nada bien. Lissana se mantenía a la par del clon de Konohamaru con su fuerza física, y la ayuda del clon de sombras de Naruto. Lucy invoco a Loke parecía irle un poco mejor, ya que el segundo clon de Konohamaru parecía querer evitar a toda costa la luz de regulus. Y por último la que peor la pasaba era Erza quien tenía que estar combatiendo contra tres clones del ninja, por lo cual estaba casi re-equipándose constantemente para evitar y contraatacar los ataques de distintos elementos del ninja.

* * *

Con la técnica que invocó Naruto, este entró o más bien se auto-indujo en una especie de Genjutsu parecido al de Itachi aunque en su caso varios minutos en tiempo real, son horas dentro de sí mismo. Allí se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía ser una versión difusa de la oficina del Hokage. En esta, se encontraba una versión joven de él mismo, y a su lado se encontraba ni más ni menos que Jiraya su antiguo sensei.

Veo que si has venido aquí, es porque algo no está andando bien — su padrino parecía sonreír de forma triste, Naruto no parecía ser el mismo chico alegre, era casi como ver a otra persona en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Ero-Sennin — dijo el ninja con un tono nostálgico, a pesar de que su rostro no cambió de expresión — ya sabes a que he venido, por algo he ligado tu chacra a mi mente.

Entonces supongo que sabes que debes afrontarte a ti mismo ¿No es así? — preguntó el peliblanco, aunque eso no era más que un procedimiento formal.

Dejemos los encuentros emotivos aquí — la versión joven de Naruto habló, haciendo que la atención de nuestro protagonista se dirija hacia él — tú mismo sabes que hay algo que no alcanzas a comprender, una preocupación. Y hasta que no resuelvas eso, no podrás remover el primer sello.

Entonces dime cual es mi propia duda, nuestra propia duda — contestó de manera sarcástica el mayor.

Tú mismo lo sabes, hay un hecho que provocó un estrago en nuestro subconsciente, y te niegas a aceptarlo, te niegas a aceptar eso — esta vez ese joven desvió la vista hacia lo que parecía el monumento a los Hokages — Tu no aceptas el hecho de que Konoha ya no existe, sé que es abrupto y más para nosotros que lo único que queríamos era proteger nuestro pueblo con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero hay que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, sino eventualmente terminaremos como Sasuke.

Estas palabras tensaron enormemente al mayor, ya que su mirada cambio, y una gran ira parecía desbordarse, ante lo que iba a decir — ¿A caso eres un idiota?, yo mejor que nadie sabe que todo ha desaparecido, no soy alguien que evada la realidad, no soy como Obito alguien que solo soñaba con un mundo ilusorio— increíblemente el Naruto mayor se contuvo y dijo todo esto en un tono de vos monótono.

¿Entonces por qué llevas esa capa? — Esta simple pregunta, dejo en silencio al mayor, por lo que el menor comenzó a hablar de nuevo — ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?

¿Qué es? — el Naruto mayor hizo esa pregunta, temiéndose la posible respuesta.

Que Fairy Tail y Konoha son tan similares que duele, quizás las personas sean diferentes, pero su aura y sus ideales son los mismos, ambos sabemos que no es solo una mera coincidencia que fuésemos a parar allí — aunque el menor dijese esto, unas lágrimas asomaban por su rostro. Ver ese gremio solo causaba un gran dolor en sí mismo, ya que era como ver un fantasma de Konoha encarnado en un pequeño y alegre lugar.

…—

Por eso, si tú aceptas todo tu dolor, y permites que tus heridas cierren, podrás crear un futuro para tus nuevos compañeros, y obtendrás el suficiente equilibrio mental para liberar el primer sello —cuando el Naruto menor terminó de decir estas palabras un nuevo silencio pareció crearse de nuevo.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente estático y miles de imágenes bombardeaban su cabeza, desde aquella vez que había robado el pergamino y lo salvó su sensei Iruka, hasta aquella donde salvó a Konoha de Pain. Él lo sabía, una parte de sí mismo se negaba a renunciar a Konoha, quizás podría volver a aquel lugar, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pensando como Obito, lo único que quería hacer es sumirse en un sueño eterno donde aún pudiese verlos, pero eso era solo engañarse a sí mismo. Aun y así no quería desligarse de esa pequeña posibilidad, por más contradictorio que sonase.

Pero solo una imagen y unas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de algo. "no me importa si fue 1 día o 10 años, nada quitará que eres uno de nosotros, y si necesitas ayuda yo mismo arriesgare mi cuello por ti, eso es lo que significa ser un miembro de Fairy Tail, espero que te quede claro y que arrastres tu trasero hasta aquí así hacemos entrar en razón a aquel bastardo", la imagen de Natsu defendiéndolo era clara, luego de eso por unos instantes pudo ver ese gremio bastante revoltoso, pero rebosante de alegría. No había pensado mucho en eso pero su primera impresión de allí fue que eran simpáticos. Ante esa conclusión no pudo hacer más que sonreír, si quería salvar a sus nuevos camaradas tenía que volver a ser aquel ninja que nunca se daba por vencido.

¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan simple? — La determinación del ninja volvió, y esta vez el Naruto menor y Jiraya también parecían alegres — "aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la misma escoria". Sé que he pasado poco tiempo con ellos, es más casi ni los conozco, pero no pienso abandonar a nadie de este gremio, por eso a partir de ahora dejaré de ser Naruto el último ninja de Konoha, ahora seré Naruto miembro de Fairy Tail.

Veo que lo has resuelto — dijo su antiguo sensei, con algo de orgullo por su alumno — pero ¿Estás seguro de liberar el primer sello?

Todavía no lo haré — contestó tajante Naruto, mientras veía como su versión menor y su padrino desaparecían — derrotaré a Konohamaru con mi propia fuerza.

Cuando Naruto despertó, pudo ver como Natsu y Gray estaban con sus últimas fuerzas, ya que el Shinra Tensei que Konohamaru utilizó los afectó a un punto tal en que era un milagro el hecho de que se mantuviesen en pie.

Ustedes me han entretenido bastante, pero llegó la hora de acabar con esto — elevando la mano, una especie de aguja negra se materializó en la mano del portador del Rinnegan, y cuando se disponía a acabar con la vida de Natsu, quien era el más indefenso, su mano fue detenida en el instante en que se proponía a hacerlo. Como si fuese una especie de muñeco de trapo, fue arrojado por Naruto varios metros, hasta chocar con unas rocas.

Veo que por fin has vuelto en todos tus sentidos — habló Gray, a la vez que ayudaba a levantar a Natsu del suelo.

Si no hubiese sido por ustedes, no podría haberlo hecho — Naruto estaba sonriendo, en señal de que ya estaba todo bajo su control — será mejor que ayuden a las demás, no estoy seguro si mis clones podrán ayudarlas por mucho tiempo.

Bien, déjanoslo a nosotros, pero será mejor que vuelvas en una pieza — acto seguido Gray se apresuró a salir junto con Natsu de aquel campo de batalla, aunque a último momento pudo oír claramente un "descuida yo me haré cargo de esto".

Veo que el gran héroe de Konoha ha vuelto por otra paliza — Konohamaru salió de aquella roca sin el menor rastro de heridas, pero una mueca de disgusto era visible en su cara — ¿acaso no has aprendido tu lección?

¿Sabes algo Konohamaru? — Cuando el ninja rubio pronunció esta pregunta el portador del Rinnegan lo miro ladeando la cabeza en señal de duda — antes de ser aquel que derrotó a Pain, era conocido como el ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca.

Supongo que siempre fuiste patético — Konohamaru contestó sarcástico.

Puede ser, pero hay algo que solo los cabeza hueca no podemos evitar hacerlo, y eso es el hecho de nunca rendirnos, ya que no somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacerlo — con esto dicho Naruto hiso un sello, y más de un centenar de clones de sombra rodearon al portador del Rinnegan — a partir de ahora te mostraré lo que Naruto Uzumaki es capaz de hacer.

Los cientos de clones, se lanzaron en una especie de avalancha cada uno con un Rasengan de distintos elementos, y en el momento en que la avalancha impacto con Konohamaru, se provocó una especie de explosión en cadena, que se podía ver incluso a varios kilómetros de distancia. Aunque parecía una técnica increíble, para el enemigo no era más que fuerza bruta en estado puro, por lo que a último momento, el Naruto original pudo escuchar claramente.

Shimon: octava puerta interna abierta — lo que Naruto creía imposible, ocurrió. En medio de todas las explosiones de los elementos, su rival evadía a todos y cada uno de sus clones. A demás del hecho de que unas esferas negras parecían cubrir sus puntos ciegos, provocando que toda la ventaja numérica y en poder que poseía Naruto, se esfumase en un instante. Por lo que luego de esas explosiones se podía ver como 6 esferas de color negro parecían bailar alrededor de Konohamaru, junto con el hecho de que un aura roja parecía desbordarlo — supongo que no hace falta decirlo, pero hace mucho deje de ser humano, ahora tengo un chacra ilimitado y gracias a mi regeneración casi permanente de sangre y tejidos junto a mi sistema reforzado de chacra puedo mantener las ocho puertas internas abiertas, el tiempo que sea necesario.

Supongo que estas en un nivel superior a Madara Uchiha, pero te olvidas del hecho de que aun puedo sellarte, si es que debilito tu defensa aunque sea unos segundos — dijo Naruto ahora más serio, y al igual que Konohamaru invoco 6 Goudama.

Supongo que eso es una pequeña amenaza — contestó el portador del Rinnegan, casi sin darle importancia — pero en vista de que me has obligado a llegar a este punto no veo el inconveniente de que puedas presenciar con tus propios ojos mi técnica final.

Con esto dicho, los 5 clones que estaban enfrascados en una pelea contra los miembros de Fairy Tail se deshicieron en una especie de polvo grisáceo. Para este punto Naruto pudo ver como la piel de su alguna vez camarada comenzaba a tornarse obscura, al punto en el que el Rinnegan que tenía comenzaba a fundirse con su rostro. Lo que alguna vez fue Konohamaru, fue reemplazado por ese ser que no imponía otra cosa más que miedo.

Te contare un pequeño secreto, aquel sujeto que experimentó conmigo metió una especie de parásito en mis ojos. Y cuando desperté todos mis órganos fueron succionados, lo único que quedaban eran mis huesos, corazón y un nuevo sistema de chacra superior al de cualquier ninja, y junto a todo esto, está técnica final. Si sacrifico a mis clones soy capaz de llegar a este estado donde soy como un Dios — Este pequeño relato, solo provocó que Naruto se enojase consigo mismo, ya que no pudo estar ahí para proteger a Konohamaru. Aunque tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos de lado, ya que el primer ataque de Konohamaru se aproximaba hacia él.

Diablos — exclamó Naruto, al ver como una Goudama en forma de pico iba derecho a su corazón — Modo Chacra

Ni bien dijo esto, el ninja rubio desapareció de la trayectoria de ese proyectil, y reapareció detrás de Konohamaru, impactando una patada tan fuerte que pudo sentir como una onda expansiva barría con todo el suelo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como ese impacto no logró mover ni dos milímetros a su oponente.

Reconozco que esa patada me hubiese partido la cabeza a la mitad, pero el estado en el que estoy ahora solo el material más denso me lograría hacer algún rasguño — Confiado Konohamaru quiso atravesar el pecho de Naruto con su mano desnuda, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Naruto lo esquivo por poco y se distancio de nuevo — Veo que aún te queda algo de energía.

Acto seguido el portador del Rinnegan se lanzó por Naruto con otro ataque directo a su pecho, pero nuevamente se volvió a repetir la situación. Para este punto se comenzó a hartar, y quiso lanzar un Shinra Tensei, pero no pudo prepararlo ya que nuevamente otra patada en su cabeza impacto de lleno en el.

¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? — Lanzando una fuerte estocada hacia el corazón del enemigo Konohamaru pretendía acabarlo, pero su frustración fue grande al ver como por enésima vez lo esquivaba por poco. Algo inmediatamente hiso clic en su cabeza ya que hizo una posición de manos y exclamo — Kai

Es imposible — habló Naruto, frente a su oponente — hace mucho que entraste en mi Genjutsu, y es algo de lo que nunca podrás salir, ya que para hacerlo debes darte cuenta de tu error.

Izanami completado — Fuera del Genjutsu Naruto observaba el cuerpo inerte de su oponente, y al no ver reacción de parte de su oponente se dispuso a irse. Pero una fuerte risa se escuchó detrás de él, sorprendido vio como un pilar de chacra obscuro era expulsado desde el cuerpo de Konohamaru y lo peor de todo es que el cuerpo de su oponente creció tres veces más, sacándole tres cabezas de altura, incluso los músculos se ensancharon, y su piel parecía tan dura como el acero.

Jefe, hay algo que olvide de mencionarte, y es que al haber un huésped en mi cerebro los Genjutsu son algo inútil contra mí — nuevamente su enemigo emergió, y ahora parecía ser mucho más fuerte — por cierto, creo que tus amigos se dirigen hacia aquí, creo que me desharé primero de ellos, quizás mostrándote sus cabezas dejaras de ser tan escurridizo.

De ningún modo te lo permitiré — exclamó el rubio, para acto seguido enterrar un pergamino en la tierra. Cuando hiso esto un circulo de unos cien metros a la redonda los rodeo — si pasas de aquí, esas llamas se pegarán a ti y te reducirán a cenizas

Wau, que lindo escenario armaste, si es así entonces te daré un buen complemento — con un chasquido de dedos, Naruto pudo ver en pocos minutos como poco a poco se formó una especie de torbellino en miniatura que a su vez venía acompañado por fuertes rayos y desprendimientos de escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el bosque en que se hospedaba su enemigo. El escenario visto desde cualquier otro punto de vista era casi apocalíptico.

Esta situación cada vez se pone peor, si es así tendré que usar la siguiente fase del modo chacra — con un par de sellos, Naruto cerro sus ojos, y todo el chacra que parecía desbordar de él, se comprimió a unos cuantos milímetros de su piel, haciéndolo ver como si tuviese una especie de aura obscura.

Este es el escenario que estaba buscando jefe — exclamó Konohamaru con todo lo que su vos le permitía, ya que el fuerte viento hacía mucho ruido, y hacía difícil la comunicación — terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Acto seguido ambos oponentes se lanzaron uno contra otro, y para sorpresa de Konohamaru Naruto igualaba su velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos incluso con la octava puerta interna abierta. El intercambio de golpes llego a un punto tal en que al chocar sus puños se generaban pequeñas explosiones de vacío, y una especie de burbuja que los aislaba de la fuerte tormenta que los rodeaba, se generó en el área donde intercambiaban golpes, su velocidad era tan rápida que apenas eran visibles sus brazos y piernas, y poco a poco la tierra bajo sus pies iba cediendo, generando una especie de cráter. Pero alrededor de diez minutos de estar intercambiando golpes, tuvieron que separarse ya que sus brazos y piernas estaban por desgarrarse, por lo que solo quedaron frente a frente mientras sus heridas y músculos se regeneraban.

Realmente eres impresionante jefe ¿Cómo es que igualas mi velocidad con las ocho puertas internas abiertas? — pregunto Konohamaru, aunque su sonrisa maniática seguía son afectarse.

Recientemente he descubierto que si en el modo chacra introduzco una gran cantidad de chacra en mi cerebro, y expando mi circuito de chacra a la fuerza puedo ir mas allá de los límites de las puertas internas — Naruto sonreía confiado, aunque sus pensamientos eran todo lo contrario a la que pensaba — solo podré usarlo por aproximadamente 20 minutos más, el gran obstáculo aquí es esa demencial resistencia que tiene, en este siguiente round tendré que ver dónde está el núcleo de su poder y arrancarlo de raíz, si no lo llego a lograr puedo dar esta pelea por perdida.

Jefe terminemos esto con la técnica que me enseñaste, solo de esta forma acabaremos esto — acto seguido una esfera de color obscuro de gran tamaño, que giraba a gran velocidad se formó en la mano de Konohamaru, y este se impulsó a gran velocidad hacia lo que alguna vez fue su modelo a seguir con la intención de eliminarlo por completo — Rasengan.

No me queda otra, será a todo o nada — la misma técnica se formó en la mano del ninja rubio, su técnica estaba llegando a su fin y se jugó su última carta en ese ataque — Rasengan.

Lejos de la brutal pelea, más específicamente, detrás del gran muro de llamas obscuras que llegaba a los cientos de metros, se encontraban los responsables de salvar a Naruto cuando estuvo a punto de ser asesinado. Lo más impresionante de todo es que detrás limitando con las llamas, grandes nubes podían verse girando hacia un punto en específico.

¿Qué se supone que está pasando? — Preguntó Lissana con una gran herida que recorría todo su brazo.

No lo sé, pero algo es seguro — respondió Erza, quién estaba con su armadura básica, ya que en su pelea terminó agotando todas sus fuerzas — y es que Naruto se encuentra detrás de esta cosa.

Happy, llévame por encima de las nubes, tenemos que ayudar a Naruto — Natsu estaba seriamente herido, y a simple vista se podía ver que no a penas y podía caminar, pero aun y así quería ir al epicentro de todo ese desastre.

No lo hagas Happy — le dijo Gray al gato azul, quién se disponía a llevar al mago de fuego.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó el pelirrosa ofendido por como el mago de hielo lo detuvo.

¿A caso no escuchas esas explosiones? — preguntó el Fullbuster como si fuese una obviedad — en el momento en que pongas un pie allí adentro morirás por las técnicas, es más, dudo que siquiera llegas a atravesar ese muro de llamas, son demasiado peligrosas como para que las manejes.

Natsu, creo que Gray tiene razón, por el momento esperaremos hasta que Naruto vuelva, después de todo Gray dijo que él sería capaz de vencerlo — intentó hacer entrar en razón Lucy a Natsu, aunque esto resultó totalmente inefectivo.

Muy bien, si Happy no me ayudará, entonces tendré que comerme esas llamas — antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, Natsu efectivamente hiso lo que dijo que haría, y ni bien las engulló, Lucy que era la que lo veía más claramente, pudo ver como luego de comer una parte de las llamas, el mago de fuego pareció tambalearse.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Natsu? — pregunto la rubia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el cabello de Natsu se obscureció rápidamente, y sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo sangre con un círculo y tres aspas rodeándolo — Natsu…

Uzumaki Naruto — el Dragon Slayer pronuncio ese nombre con un tono cargado de odio. Pero no pudo hacer nada más, ya que cayó inconsciente.

Natsu, ¿Estas bien? — Lucy fue la primera en ir a auxiliarlo, y al ver que respiraba con normalidad y que su cuerpo volvió a su estado original se tranquilizó.

Aunque todos estaban preocupados por el mago de fuego, el grupo entero vio donde Natsu había absorbido las llamas. Con sorpresa pudieron observar como una abertura de unos veinte metros de ancho se formó, y allí con las nubes comenzando a despejar esa inmensa tormenta, que ya hace mucho se había apaciguado, estaba Naruto arrodillado frente al cuerpo de Konohamaru, que estaba envuelto por la capa de Hokage que el rubio siempre solía llevar.

Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? — preguntó la peliblanca, quién fue la primera en llegar a donde estaba el, la imagen que había allí era muy fuerte, pero lo que más le impacto fue ver como el ninja, sin ninguna expresión levanto el cadáver y comenzaba a caminar.

* * *

La pelea termino — la vos de Naruto parecía apagada, y su andar era lento y pausado como en un funeral — necesito un lugar donde le pueda dar un entierro digno.

Ya fuera del área donde se había llevado a cabo el gran combate, y luego de que el ninja sellase esas gigantescas llamas en lo que parecía un pergamino, el grupo, en silencio pudo observar como el ninja con una posición de manos formó una tumba en la que el ninja depositó el cuerpo junto a la capa de Hokage, y con otra posición de manos removió la tierra formando un rectángulo casi perfecto. Acto seguido con sus propias manos colocó el ataúd, y lo tapó con la tierra restante. Frente a la tumba yacía una piedra con el nombre del que había sido el oponente de Naruto.

Luego de lo que fue probablemente unas tres horas, en la que cada uno a su manera le rindió los respetos al fallecido, Naruto decidió hablar.

Supongo que les debo una explicación por haberme salvado — Naruto aún conservaba su seriedad, pero se notaba más relajado que de costumbre — pero antes de eso hay que reponernos de nuestras heridas.

Realmente no tienes que forzarte a hacerlo si realmente no quieres — dijo Erza hablando por todo el grupo de allí.

No te preocupes — contestó el ninja con una sonrisa, que hacía tiempo no se veía en el — son mis amigos después de todo, si les cuento todo, esta situación se hará más fácil de entender.

Ese gesto de Naruto pareció relajar a todos, y esta vez Lucy fue la primera en hablar.

Entonces deberíamos ir a un hospital a curar nuestras heridas — aunque propuso eso, el ninja negó con la cabeza

Yo puedo curarlos — acto seguido un chacra visiblemente obscuro se reunió en la mano del ninja — descuiden, si bien su origen proviene de la misma obscuridad, la función de esta técnica es regenerar y reparar todos los tejidos muertos.

Luego de esto, el ninja curó uno a uno a los magos de Fairy Tail, quienes veían con impresión como sus heridas y energía se reponían de una manera impresionante rápida. Incluso Natsu quién estaba desmayado despertó.

Muy bien…creo…que es…hora de irse — con mucha dificultad el ninja dijo esto, pero cayó inconsciente al acto, aunque fue atrapado por Lissana antes de impactar en el suelo.

Cielos, sabía que había algo raro contigo, realmente te has sobre esforzado por nada — la peliblanca dijo esto una vez que verificó que solo fue un simple desmayo.

Volvamos a Magnolia — indicó Erza mientras levantaba a Naruto como si fuese un costal.

* * *

Volviendo el tiempo atrás, se podía observar como Konohamaru y Naruto estaban a punto de impactar sus técnicas. Solo faltaban milímetros, y Naruto sabía que que una explosión los envolvería una vez que impactaran.

Pero con sorpresa pudo ver como la técnica de su enemigo era cancelada y su Rasengan golpeó el cuerpo de su enemigo, formando una explosión que le dio de lleno a su enemigo, expulsándolo cientos de metros, hasta casi llegar al muro de llamas obscuras. Inmediatamente Naruto corrió para verificar como estaba su oponente, y allí pudo ver a Konohamaru tendido en el suelo con una sonrisa casi tranquila, como si se hubiese recuperado de una gran carga.

¿Qué se supone que has hecho Konohamaru? — pregunto Naruto inclinándose hacia el cuerpo de su antiguo camarada.

Por un momento, y gracias a tu Genjutsu fui capaz de entrar en razón — todo esto lo dijo con una gran dificultad, y poco a poco se podía ver como su piel pasaba del tono obscuro que tenía, a un pálido fantasmal.

Entonces ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? — pregunto con desesperación el ninja, a la vez que intentaba con su técnica curar a Konohamaru.

Es imposible jefe, mi circuito de chacra fue construido para rechazar todo lo que venga del exterior, ningún ninjutsu podrá ayudarme — con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, el portador del Rinnegan sujeto las manos de Naruto — no tengo mucho tiempo, así que escúchame bien.

…— para estas alturas Naruto perdió toda esperanza, e impotente solo podía escuchar las últimas palabras de Konohamaru.

En un pergamino que está en mi bolso, hay algo que posiblemente te ayude con tu problema — cuando terminó de decir esto, escupió mucha sangre.

¿Por qué ese parásito no te está regenerando? — pregunto Naruto con una última esperanza de que algo pudiese mantener con vida a su alguna vez amigo.

Porque la explosión…arrancó su núcleo — los últimos suspiros de vida se estaban escapando de Konohamaru.

Konohamaru yo…— el rubio simplemente se arrodilló y observó cómo era el fin de su amigo.

Protege…a tus nuevos…amigos — esas fueron las últimas palabras de Konohamaru.

* * *

Cuando Naruto despertó, pudo ver que se encontraba en un cuarto, y a un costado de la cama una peliblanca tenía apoyados los brazos en los que parecía estar durmiendo. Ante esto Naruto sonrió y dijo unas palabras.

Yo los protegeré — acto seguido Naruto movió el hombro de Lissana, haciendo que esta despierte sobresaltada — veo que realmente estas recuperada de aquella batalla.

I…Idiota, yo soy la que debería decir eso, has estado durmiendo 2 días, todos en el gremio han estado preocupados — fueron las primeras palabras de la peliblanca, aunque luego de eso se calmó un poco — como sea, ya que estas despierto llamaré a todos, supongo que hay algo que nos tienes que decir.

Antes que nada, ¿Me puedes decir dónde estoy? — preguntó Naruto, analizando el lugar en el que estaba.

Cierto — contestó Lissana dándose cuenta que algo se le había pasado por alto — esta es la casa de una anciana llamada Polyushka, el maestro ordenó que te trajésemos aquí al ver el estado en el que llegaste.

Bien, yo no me iré de aquí, así que ve tranquila a buscar al resto — una vez que el ninja dijo esto, Lissana asintió y fue a buscar al resto. Por lo que una vez que el ninja se encontró solo sacó de su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en el perchero un pergamino que era el que había extraído de Konohamaru — este es un pergamino de invocación.

En un movimiento rápido, el ninja lo abrió, y allí pudo observar como en una nube de humo una magatama que flotaba y tenía brillo propio apareció.

Esto parece ser un rejunte de chacra con otra especie de energía compactada en un nivel muy alto — ese fue el primer análisis del ninja — pero ¿Cómo se supone que esto resuelva mi problema?

Veo que al fin has despertado — una persona que él no se esperaba ver apareció allí, la hermana mayor de Lissana, Mirajane la demonio. Por lo que decidió ocultar nuevamente el artículo que había adquirido y se decidió a contestar.

¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí? — preguntó Naruto yendo al grano.

Solo he venido a ver como estabas, ya que Lissana salió corriendo de aquí y no me dio tiempo a decirle nada, por lo que supuse que habías despertado — resumió la peliblanca con su habitual sonrisa

Supongo que tendrá mucha prisa — contestó el ninja, luego de eso se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, que fue cortado por Mirajane.

¿Sabes?, estos días ella prácticamente se la pasó aquí, parecía que le preocupabas mucho, eres muy afortunado — cuando dijo esto le guiño un ojo, provocando que Naruto luego de un rato, cuando por fin proceso la indirecta se sonrojo de sobremanera y le gritó.

¿Qué diablos es lo que piensas? — Ahora el ninja aparentaba estar enojado.

Realmente son adorables cuando se ponen así — comentó Mirajane, haciendo que el ninja se enojase más.

Con que con esas estamos, pues ¿Qué me dices tú de ese rubio con la cicatriz de rayo en el ojo?, ¿Crees que no se notan las miradas que se echaban? — esta vez fue el turno de la mayor en sonrojarse, y sacando un lado que no es habitual en ella le contradijo a Naruto.

Lo estás malinterpretando — por supuesto que Mirajane dijo esto casi en un susurro, y con la cabeza que echaba humo, a la vez que pensó — veo que es más perceptivo de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Olvídalo — dijo Naruto, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para andarse alterando por esas nimiedades.

Como sea, parece que había algo que preocupaba bastante a Lissana, pero en ningún momento me lo quiso decir, solo quería preguntar si tu sabías algo — la demonio de Fairy Tail esta vez sonaba más seria.

Nada del otro mundo, supongo que me he agotado por sobre exigir más de lo que hacía falta — la respuesta de Naruto no tenía el menor rastro de mentira.

Pues eso está muy mal, tienes que trabajar en equipo con el resto, tú no puedes ser el único perjudicado, eso a la larga siempre termina lastimando al resto de tus compañeros— contestó casi haciendo un pequeño regaño la mayor.

Terminaran más lastimados si se acercan a mí — contestó el rubio, a la vez que una energía obscura comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo — esto es lo que soy, y nada puede cambiarlo.

Yo tengo que disculparme — sorprendentemente para Naruto, Mirajane se inclinó en señal de disculpas — cuando tu hablaste con el maestro, escuche toda su charla, aunque puedes quedarte tranquilo no diré nada a nadie.

…— el rubio solo la miró, pero simplemente hiso un gesto como si no le diese importancia a lo que había hecho.

Déjame decirte que cargas con una mochila muy pesada, ni siquiera me imaginaría estar en tu situación, pero déjame decirte algo, todos nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que sea que necesites, incluso si eso implica salir lastimados — en las palabras de la maga solo había sinceridad, por lo que Naruto suspiró y dijo.

Lo sé, me ha quedado claro cuando se lanzaron al peligro sin dudarlo, y aunque me gustaría mantenerlos alejados de mí, son mis amigos y se lo que se siente perder a un amigo, por lo que no me queda otra más que aceptarlos y caminar junto a ellos — Cuando el ninja dijo esto, a lo lejos se podían sentir los gritos de Natsu y Gray, por lo que Mirajane se levantó dispuesta a irse.

Entonces supongo que a partir de ahora las cosas serán más entretenidas en el gremio — dicho esto la peliblanca se retiró, para darle paso al grupo de Natsu, en los que además venían una pequeña de nombre Wendy junto a su gata Charle y sorprendentemente para Naruto Gildarts.

Supongo que todos aquí vinieron para escuchar mi historia — Cuando Naruto dijo esto, la mirada de todos le bastó para proceder con lo que tenía que decir — bien, no tengo ninguna queja, pero quiero que sepan que yo estoy depositando mi confianza en todos ustedes, a cambio quiero el más absoluto silencio y otra cosa.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Lucy igual de seria que Naruto, hasta que escucho un fuerte rugido de estómago.

Un ramen — contestó el ninja rascándose la cabeza. Por supuesto, esta respuesta causo que a todos les cayese una gota de sudor en la cabeza.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, se que ha pasado un tiempo de que subí un capitulo pero era porque tuve unas semanas llenas de parciales, junto con el superclasico. Por lo que básicamente se me cortó la inspiración XD. Pero quiero aclarar que no voy a abandonar esta historia que como verán ya va a empezar el arco de la isla Tenrou donde ya tengo varias ideas proyectadas. Sin mas espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5

En lo que era el claro de un bosque, se encontraban todos los que fueron a hablar con Naruto. El mismo estaba básicamente devorando su comida favorita, mientras todos lo miraban atentamente.

Antes que nada — dijo el rubio, al ver como todos lo observaban expectantes — tengo que preguntar los motivos de por qué quieren escuchar mi historia a ti, y a ti especialmente.

El ninja señalo a Wendy, y por último a Gildarts, provocando que este último sonriese.

Lissana me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado en esa misión y como es que los has salvado a todos, por lo que mi opinión de ti ha cambiado, así que quiero escuchar de primera mano tu historia, supongo que así todos estaremos en paz — habló el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Yo soy parte del grupo de Natsu-san y por ciertos motivos no pude ir a la misión, pero realmente quiero saber quién eres — la pequeña Dragon Slayer tenía una mirada que no mostraba rastros de mentiras, así que Naruto suspiró y prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir.

Muy bien, no tengo objeciones, y no es que realmente me importen sus motivos, solo quería escucharlos para despejar cualquier tipo de dudas, así que todos ustedes escucharan una historia. Una historia de un ninja que estaba destinado a salvar su mundo, y fracasó miserablemente — la mirada de Naruto estaba vacía, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue una falsa sonrisa — aunque supongo que tendré que comenzar mi historia desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento.

El relato de Naruto se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, ya que comenzó desde el inicio de la historia de su mundo, hasta aquel fatídico desenlace…

Madara invocó aquel árbol que iba a sumir a todo en un sueño eterno, pero algo con lo que nadie contaba ocurrió — la cara de Naruto solo expresaba ira y remordimiento, aun y así con un nudo atorado en su garganta continuó — una criatura salida del infierno salió de ese árbol, y su sola presencia aniquiló todo, aunque paralelo a todo esto yo fui introducido en una especie de mundo diferente.

¿Qué es a lo que te refieres con eso? — preguntó Gildarts, tratando de digerir todo lo que Naruto estaba relatando.

* * *

Situándonos en el momento en que el mundo de Naruto estaba llegando a su fin, el ninja rubio se encontraba parado, con una mirada de suma incredulidad frente a esa imponente criatura. Mientras todo era consumido por una onda expansiva. En el último segundo en que ese monstruoso poder estuvo a punto de hacer contacto con él, todo el tiempo fue congelado, y Naruto sin siquiera poder ninguna de sus extremidades observo como un ser que emitía luz propia, con una forma inexplicable a simple vista, se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Lamento que todo esto pasara, nunca tendría que haber sucedido todo esto — su vos era claramente identificable, y afortunadamente para Naruto, aún era capaz de responder.

¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? — Naruto apenas era capaz de hablar, y toda esa situación era de por si ilógica, así que solo atinó a preguntar eso.

Una catástrofe que puede destruir toda la existencia, por eso estoy aquí para encargarte una misión — aunque dijo todo esto, ese ser parecía tener un tono de vos neutral, casi como una máquina — si lo aceptas, evitaras la muerte de millones de universos y vidas, y por supuesto te concederé el conocimiento para afrontarlo.

Aunque todo era caótico y confuso, el ninja tenía una cosa clara, y era que él tenía que proteger a todos, aun y si le costara su vida, por lo que rápidamente acepto sin siquiera vacilar un poco — pero ¿Qué diablos se supone que eres?

Muchos me llaman "origen", otros me llaman "Dios", y otros me llaman "Creador", lo cierto es que yo soy más como una especie de "ente" que regula la existencia de todos los universos que existieron, existen y existirán — la forma en que dio esa pequeña introducción dejaba en claro que lo había dicho en más de una ocasión.

Luego de un tiempo de analizar lo que dijo ese ser el ninja preguntó — Si eres tan importante, ¿Por qué no acabas tú mismo con esa cosa?

Lamentablemente, hay ciertas cosas que escapan incluso de mis manos, y este problema es uno de esos, afortunadamente tu existencia es una singularidad y tu alma es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente, así que dejare todo en tus manos — sin siquiera dejarle tiempo de preguntar nada más, un brillo aún más intenso salió de esa figura y entro en el pecho del ninja, a continuación el tiempo volvió a correr para Naruto. Y finalmente ese trágico desenlace ocurrió, acabando por completo con el mundo que alguna vez Naruto soñó con pacificar.

* * *

Luego de eso llegue a este mundo donde por unos meses viaje sin rumbo, hasta que tuve que reforzar el sello que encierra este monstruo, el proceso que tuve que realizar provocó que durante unos 7 años estuviese en una especie de tiempo detenido. El resto es historia — Cuando Naruto finalizó su relato, las expresiones de todos eran distintas, pasando desde la incredulidad hasta el desconcierto, pero solo uno fue el primero en hablar.

¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo quien era esa princesa Kaguya? — el comentario de Natsu no se hizo esperar, y provocó una gota gigantesca en todos los allí presentes.

Supongo que era de esperase de alguien como tú — contestó el ninja suspirando — pero no lo diré todo de nuevo, así que tendrás que conformarte con el hecho de que soy alguien peligroso.

Oye, no es eso, supongo que algo entendí — respondió el mago pelirrosa rascándose su nuca.

¿Qué es lo que has entendido? — preguntó esta vez Gray con clara desconfianza de lo que pudiese responder.

Que era alguien asombroso — esas simples cuatro palabras dejaron desconcertados a la mayoría

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Natsu-san? — preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

¿Cómo explicarlo? — Murmuró para si el mago de fuego mientras cerraba los ojos para reunir más concentración — él ha salvado muchas veces a mucha gente y ha caminado junto a sus amigos sin salirse de su camino, sé que su final no fue bueno, pero si me preguntas a llevado una vida en la que no tendría que arrepentirse de nada.

Supongo que ha sido mucha información en poco tiempo, así que los dejaré pensar y que cada uno llegue a sus propias conclusiones — tomó nuevamente la vos el ninja, haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver — pero quiero que quede algo en claro…

El silencio nuevamente se apodero del lugar, y Naruto pasó de su rostro serio a uno con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki — Ustedes son mis amigos.

Ante lo dicho por el ninja todos sonrieron a su manera, captando inmediatamente el mensaje. Pese a todo y aun y si lleve un monstruo, el siempre será un miembro del gremio. Así que con la mayoría de sus dudas despejadas todos partieron rumbo al gremio, donde el ninja tendría que dar varias explicaciones a Makarov.

* * *

Y así pasaron un par de semanas, donde Naruto por fin pudo conseguir un apartamento, y seguir con sus misiones, en donde solía realizarlas solo o rara vez con algún que otro equipo. En cuanto a su relación con el gremio, en general ya todos se habían acostumbrado a él, y hasta algunos solían desafiarlo a un duelo, aunque eran derrotados en el acto, y por supuesto ya se había ganado el respeto de todos.

Un día Naruto simplemente no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió encaminarse hacia el bosque. Aunque en el trayecto, y para ser más específicos en medio de una plaza, fue cortado abruptamente debido a que chocó accidentalmente con alguien por andar distraído en sus pensamientos.

Oh, lo siento — el ninja fue el primero en ofrecer la mano para ayudar, tras incorporarse.

Descuida, yo también iba distraída — la que resultó ser chocada, no era ni más ni menos que Lissana.

Si no tienes nada que decirme me iré, estoy demasiado ocupado — lo último fue una clara mentira del ninja. Aunque en parte no podía evitar huir de ella, ya que extrañamente para el ninja la peliblanca ejercía una extraña influencia en el, y al final del día terminaba ayudándola en los encargos que le pedía sin siquiera poder rechistar. Eso también era por el hecho de que el simplemente no hacía nada durante todo el día, y no tenía motivos de peso para ir en contra de sus peticiones, aunque eso no lo admitiría nunca.

¿De nuevo estas evitándome? — Preguntó Lissana molesta, ya que en esa semana era la enésima vez que huía de ella — y dime ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupado?

Me atrapaste — suspiró el ninja, ni siquiera quiso inventarse una historia simplemente por pereza — de hecho iba hacia el bosque a ver si había algo interesante allí, aunque sinceramente lo dudo.

Entonces vamos allí — contestó con una sonrisa la maga — yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer.

El trayecto hacia el lugar mencionado fue relativamente corto y silencioso, también fue a paso de tortuga debido a la pereza de Naruto, quién comenzaba a pensar que Shikamaru había ejercido una influencia indirecta en el mismo. Por otro lado la maga parecía querer preguntarle algo, pero cuando reunía el esfuerzo de preguntarle, rápidamente se callaba.

Y así llegaron a un claro donde el ninja con una posición de manos invocó desde el suelo unos troncos de madera en los cuales rápidamente con un pequeño Jutsu de fuego armó una fogata, en la cual colocó una olla para hervir ramen, la cual fue invocada desde un pergamino, junto con los ingredientes y todos los detalles.

Realmente tienes técnicas bastante útiles — observó la peliblanca una vez que Naruto esperaba pacientemente su comida favorita.

Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no me había parado a pensar en eso — el ninja contestó eso en un tono de vos monótono, con la vista clavada en la olla que contenía el ramen en proceso de cocción — supongo que hay algo que quieres decirme ¿No es así?

¿Por qué supones eso? — preguntó a la defensiva la maga, al verse descubierta

Cuando adquirí el conocimiento del Shinju, he desarrollado una extraña capacidad de percibir mi entorno, y notar algunas reacciones de las personas, por lo que en cierta manera soy algo agudo a la hora de notar como se siente el resto — esta observación la dijo como si esa capacidad fuese una especie de molestia, quizás porque eso no encajaba con su propia personalidad — en resumen, he notado que quieres expresar algo debido a que desvías la mirada constantemente.

Tú también me has atrapado — contestó Lissana suspirando — hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que nos has contado tu historia a todos nosotros, pero siempre terminabas evitándome cada vez que me acercaba a preguntar— lo último lo dijo con un tono de vos que expresaba exasperación.

Adelante pregúntalo, a estas alturas no me molesta nada de lo que me pregunten — ni bien dijo esto el ninja vertió el contenido de la olla en dos bol, y uno se lo ofreció a la peliblanca.

Más de una vez te he oído mencionar que Natsu y tu son demasiado parecidos, por lo que he deducido de que en tu pasado eras parecido a él, por lo que quería saber cómo eras tú y los que te rodeaban — tras la explicación de la maga se dio cuenta que toco un asunto muy delicado así que decidió aclarar rápidamente, para aligerar el ambiente — aunque si no lo quieres decir no hay ningún problema, solo es mera curiosidad.

Descuida, desde la pelea con Konohamaru acepte mi pasado — contestó Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica, para luego de una larga pausa continuar con lo que quería decir — desde que era un niño, era conocido por toda la aldea como un gran bromista ya que quería llamar la atención de la gente, eso me hiso ser impulsivo y no pensaba mucho las cosas, ya sabes actuaba por puro instinto y no medía lo que hacía y decía.

Eso me suena como a Natsu — contestó la maga riendo, provocando otra sonrisa en el ninja.

En cuanto al resto, recuerdo que Sasuke era un engreído, Kakashi sensei siempre llegaba tarde, Shikamaru era un perezoso que no quería hacer nada por su vida y te podría nombrar muchas personas más, pero todos tenían algo en común — Tras decir esto Naruto le dio un largo sorbo a los fideos.

¿Y qué era eso que tenían en común? — Lissana al igual que Naruto repitió la misma acción con los fideos.

Que en el fondo eran grandes personas y cada uno de ellos me hicieron quien soy ahora — cuando Naruto dijo esto, un nuevo silencio surgió entre los dos.

Y con respecto a tu novia, ¿Cómo era? — preguntó con un gran sonrojo la maga, quizás era uno de los temas que más le interesaba de todo ese asunto.

Nunca tuve una — contestó el ninja desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto que no fuera la peliblanca, debido a la incómoda pregunta — aunque debo decir que tuve ciertos inconvenientes que nunca pude aclarar — esto último lo dijo con algo de pesar, casi era como una especie de piedra en el zapato para el rubio.

Cuéntame más — exigió la maga más interesada por lo dicho por Naruto.

Pues desde que tengo uso de razón a mí me gustaba una chica que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, razones había muchas, siempre me ha deslumbrado por así decirlo, era como una especie de ideal imposible de conseguir, aunque por desgracia a ella le gustaba mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha — a pesar de lo que contaba el ninja, decía todo esto como si fuese una nimiedad, quizás por el hecho de que ya había asumido todo lo que había pasado — y por el otro lado, cuando yo salvé a la aldea de Pain una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga, quién al igual que Sakura era brillante en más de un aspecto, se me confesó, haciéndome confundir. A demás del hecho de que yo no sabía cómo abordar ese tipo de temas.

Por la forma en que te refieres a Hinata, parece que la empezaste a ver más que solo como a una amiga — observó Lissana con más curiosidad si podía caber.

Tienes razón, desde esa ves ese asunto rondaba en mi cabeza, pero luego de eso vino la guerra y los constantes enfrentamientos que tuve hasta aquel fatídico suceso — ahora la expresión de Naruto cambió a una de arrepentimiento — yo pensaba que luego de la guerra me preocuparía de aclarar esos asuntos, pero parece que tomé la decisión equivocada.

No había forma en que predijeras que eso iba a pasar — intentó consolar Lissana, pero en cierto punto esas palabras eran hasta predecibles para Naruto.

Tienes razón, pero aun y así es como una espina que está clavada y no deja de molestarme cada vez que pienso en eso, quizás debí haberme tomado un pequeño descanso para aclarar mis propios sentimientos — tras hacer esa reflexión la expresión de Naruto cambió a una gran sonrisa, y acto siguiente hiso un cambio abrupto de tema — y tu ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

¿Por qué preguntas eso? — cuestionó bastante nerviosa la peliblanca.

Solo es mera curiosidad — citó las mismas palabras que la maga el ninja, a la vez que vaciaba su taza de ramen.

Supongo que sería injusta luego de que el me habló de sus propios asuntos — pensó Lissana a la vez que suspiraba — honestamente, hace un tiempo te hubiese contestado con toda seguridad quién me gustaba, pero en el último tiempo he observado que a esa persona le gusta alguien más, y prácticamente parecen inseparables.

Y con esa persona te refieres a Natsu, ¿No es así? — el ninja lo dijo de una forma tan simplista que casi parecía una obviedad lo que dijo.

Odio cuando las personas son tan perceptivas — la peliblanca inflo los mofletes en señal de berrinche, haciendo que al ninja le saliese un sonrojo que disimulo hábilmente.

De todos modos — continuó la maga luego de una pequeña pausa — ¿no hay alguna en el gremio que te llame la atención?

Lamentablemente no tengo ese privilegio — contestó con una sonrisa triste Naruto, a la vez que sus ojos azules se opacaban levemente — creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero realmente tengo una envidia muy grande hacia ustedes.

¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó más seria la peliblanca.

Ya sabes, ustedes pueden darse el lujo de vivir cada día al máximo, y si eventualmente surgen problemas, junto a sus amigos los resuelven y construyen un futuro junto al gremio. En cambio yo ya sé hacia donde mi dirijo y como terminaré — el ninja miró a la maga con esa expresión carente de emociones que marcaba claramente la palabra "muerte" — en conclusión un futuro junto a alguien está terminantemente prohibido y ¿Sabes por qué?

Creo que lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de ti — respondió la maga desviando la mirada, en señal de lo terrible que le haría sentir lo que el ninja le diría.

Porque mi la forma en la que acabará mi vida, acabará lastimando a todos los que me rodean y yo me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo — estas palabras parecían que terminarían la charla, pero para sorpresa del ninja Lissana habló.

Aun y así, ya tienes gente que se preocupa por ti, así que te guste o no, nosotros te salvaremos, eso es lo que acordamos todos y no es algo a lo que tengas opción — estas palabras impactaron de lleno en el ninja, provocando que su mirada volviese al azul brillante de antes.

Hagan lo que quieran, de todos modos no existe una solución alternativa a lo que yo estoy enfrentando, ya todo fue decidido — acto seguido Naruto apagó la fogata y se dispuso a irse del bosque.

La maga iba a seguir reclamándole de no ser porque unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse desde los arbustos que los rodeaban. Y antes de que reaccionasen ambos miembros del gremio, un zorro que tenía atravesada una flecha que emitía luz propia atravesaba el área de la cadera del animal, y ni siquiera dio dos pasos que cayó cerca del ninja.

Ha muerto por pérdida de sangre — observó el ninja al ver que los signos vitales del animal se habían detenido.

¿Estás seguro?, yo no veo que le salga mucha por su herida — cuestionó la peliblanca, olvidando en el acto el asunto que estaba tratando con Naruto.

Probablemente la magia de esta flecha causo estragos desde dentro — acto seguido Naruto retiró la flecha del animal, y se preparaba para enterrarlo, pero algo que ambos no se esperaban ocurrió. Desde el estómago del ninja un chacra rojizo salió expulsado violentamente en dirección a la cabeza del animal, y en el acto todas las heridas fueron curadas.

Por fin luego de muchos años, estoy en el exterior — una sorpresa mayor se presentó para los miembros del gremio al ver que el animal dijo esta frase. Otra característica peculiar era que los ojos del animal cambiaron a un rojo sangre.

¿A caso eres Kurama? — Naruto fue el primero en preguntar, llamando la atención del animal.

Al fin nos vemos las caras en el mundo exterior — comentó el pequeño animal, a la vez que se rascaba la nuca con su pata trasera.

¿Cómo se supone que has sobrevivido a semejante sello?, se supone que no deja escapar nada de chacra a menos que yo lo disponga — planteó la pregunta Naruto, haciendo que el zorro sonría.

No te creas que soy tan débil mocoso, tengo mis propios métodos — contestó Kurama, casi ofendido de que el ninja subestimase al rey de los Biju — aunque hay ciertos efectos secundarios

¿Cuáles se supone que son? — se cuestionó el ninja mentalmente, pero para su sorpresa el zorro le contesto.

Que seguimos atados mentalmente, por así decirlo puedo saber lo que tú piensas — ante lo que dijo el Biju, el ninja se quedó en blanco, ya que eso implicaba muchas cosas.

Entonces en otras palabras, sabes lo que pienso — ante el silencio del animal el ninja bajó la cabeza y suspiró, para luego decir — ahora sí que estoy jodido.

¿A caso eres un amigo de Naruto? — interrumpió la maga con una pregunta, entrando en la conversación.

Tú debes ser la maga que tenía buen trasero — contestó el animal, consiguiendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de la maga y una cara en blanco por parte del ninja — no me mires a mí, es el concepto que él tiene de ti.

Acto seguido el ninja recibió un golpe que lo enterró en el suelo, mientras el zorro solo se limitaba a ver el sufrimiento de Naruto como si fuese un espectáculo de cine. Luego de eso una muy ofendida maga se fue dejando al animal y Naruto solos.

Muy bien Kurama, te felicito — habló Naruto, verificando que su cabeza estuviese en buen estado — ya eres libre, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca.

Ya he pasado toda tu vida junto a ti, supongo que unos años mas no me afectaran — contestó el zorro, haciendo que el ninja sonriese — aunque soy afortunado de que no se me pegase tu idiotez.

Ahora la sonrisa del ninja cambió a una expresión de irritación, por lo que sin darles vueltas al asunto dijo — como sea, primero iremos al gremio y luego decidiremos los pasos a seguir — y sin decir más el ninja se encamino hacia el lugar mencionado junto con el zorro que reposaba plácidamente en su cabeza.

* * *

Una vez que Naruto llego al centro de la ciudad una vos a lo lejos, detuvo su andar y con un suspiro se giró hacia el autor de ese escándalo. Y como suponía el ninja era Natsu y su equipo.

Oye Naruto, te estaba llamando desde hace tiempo — allí llego el Dragon Slayer, quién curioso vio al zorro en la cabeza del ninja — ¿Qué se supone que es ese animal?

Es un zorro — contestó el ninja bajando al mencionado de su cabeza y mostrándoselo más de cerca — se llama Kurama.

Oye mocoso, ese idiota de pelo rosa es igual a ti — comentó el animal, provocando que ambos aludidos se enojasen con él.

De ninguna manera me parezco a ese debilucho — exclamó el pelirrosa, haciendo que Naruto dirigiese su ira hacia él.

¿A caso estas buscando pelea? — contestó amenazadoramente el ninja.

¿Qué se supone que está pasando? — pregunto Lucy quién llego corriendo ante la curiosa escena.

Nada, simplemente estos dos idiotas se están "comunicando" — contestó Kurama mientras veía la escena como si fuese una especie de película.

¡Oh!, no puede ser, un zorro que habla — exclamó Happy, haciendo que a la maga se le saliese una gota en la nuca.

¿Tienes que ser tú el que diga eso? — dijo Lucy sarcásticamente.

¿Cuál es el problema en que yo lo diga? — preguntó Happy quien parecía no haber entendido a Lucy.

¿No es obvio?... — respondió Lucy con una gota aún más grande si es que era posible.

Como sea — habló esta ves Gray, mientras miraba sospechosamente al zorro — ¿cómo es que conoces a Naruto?

Él es mi mascota — contestó Kurama, haciendo que el ninja interrumpiese su pelea con Natsu quién estaba atado y amordazado en el suelo.

¿Quién se supone que es la mascota de quien aquí? — Ahora una gran vena se podía ver en la cabeza del ninja, y un aura obscura lo rodeaba, provocando un escalofrío en todos los presentes, excepto en el mismo zorro.

Obviamente tú, apuesto a que estas contento de encontrarte con tu dueño — Y como retando al ninja el animal de un brinco, se posó nuevamente en la cabeza del ninja.

Tranquilo…cálmate…no lo asesines — con estas palabras intentaba calmarse, hasta que el zorro nuevamente volvió a hablar.

Por cierto, tengo hambre — el zorro le exigió sin disimulo que el ninja le diese comida, provocando otro ataque de ira en el ninja.

No tengo nada de comida, vete a casar un pájaro o algo, no me molestes — contestó tajantemente, haciendo que el zorro sonriese perversamente.

Era de esperarse de alguien como tú, nunca puedes hacer nada, ni darle algo de comida a tu amo y señor, ni conseguir una chica — el zorro nuevamente metió púas contra Naruto, provocando el silencio de todos los allí presentes.

Eso no es un asunto que te incumba — contestó Naruto, aunque para el susto de todos sacó un Kunai de su manga.

Mírate 18 años de edad y ni siquiera consigues novia, apuesto a que Jiraya estaría muy decepcionado, aunque ahora que lo pienso es bastante sospechoso de que pasases la mayoría de tu vida buscando a un supuesto "vengador", creo que debes batear para el otro lado — aportando estos nuevos datos, provocó que todos mirasen condescendientemente a Naruto.

Oye Naruto, realmente te aceptaremos como eres, en Fairy Tail no discriminamos a nadie — habló Natsu poniendo una mano en el hombro a Naruto — a demás tienes a Gray haciendo exhibicionismo gratis.

¡Oye! — exclamó el aludido, provocando una pelea entre los dos magos para variar.

A lo lejos Lucy juró oír una vos que decía "un nuevo rival por el amor de Gray-sama ha aparecido", aunque no le dio muchas vueltas a eso.

¡Esas son mentiras de ese zorro bastardo! — exclamó el ninja a todo pulmón — y tu Kurama, no tienes ni 5 minutos en este mundo y ya me has hartado, ahora sí que te haré picadillos.

Con el Kunai que tenía en sus manos comenzó a atacar al zorro a una velocidad tan rápida que solo se veían líneas y sombras por lo rápido que iba, pero lo más sorprendente era ver como el zorro le seguía su velocidad, o incluso lo superaba.

He estado toda tu vida dentro de ti, tu estilo es tan simple y predecible que nunca serás capas de tocarme — dijo Kurama, una vez que el ninja se cansó de atacarlo.

Pues tengo otros trucos — acto seguido Naruto invocó su Sharingan, inmovilizando al zorro en el acto — ahora si te tengo.

Oye, eso es trampa — contestó el animal, ahora visiblemente asustado debido a su descuido.

Oigan, ¿No creen que deberíamos parar esto? — preguntó Lucy, a los magos que solo observaban sin hacer un intento por parar la pelea entre Naruto y Kurama.

Descuida — contestó Gray hurgándose la nariz.

No pasará nada — prosiguió Natsu rascándose la nuca.

Oye Kurama ¿Sabes que sienten los pájaros al volar? — preguntó el ninja con una sonrisa perversa.

¿A caso tú lo sabes? — preguntó el zorro irónicamente.

No, por eso me lo vas a decir tu — acto seguido Naruto lo lanzó hacia el edificio más cercano, y habría estrellado de no ser porque una maga peliblanca lo atrapo.

¿A demás de ser un pervertido maltratas animales? — preguntó Lissana yendo a reclamar al ninja.

¿No se supone que te habías ido? — contestó con otra pregunta el ninja de manera irritada.

Hmph, volví porque tuve el presentimiento de que harías algo como eso — ahora Lissana se veía visiblemente más enojada, y eso provocó que la voluntad de Naruto retrocediese un poco.

Pues él me provocó — argumentó Naruto de forma poco convincente para la maga.

No te creo, mira su mirada — ahora Lissana le mostró a Kurama con su mirada de cachorro lastimado, lo que solo provocó más enojo en Naruto — pídele disculpas ahora mismo.

¿Y que harás si no lo hago? — preguntó envalentonadamente el ninja, aunque por su tono de vos no demostraba nada de valentía.

Uzumaki Naruto — esas dos palabras que pronunciaban su nombre de manera muy amenazante, hicieron que el ninja perdiese ese duelo de voluntades fácilmente, y para sorpresa de la mayoría el rubio bajo la cabeza como si lo hubiesen retado por portarse mal.

Lo…lo siento — para sorpresa de todos Naruto dijo estas palabras, prácticamente en contra de su propia voluntad.

Así me gusta — ahora la peliblanca parecía más feliz, y por el contrario Naruto mas deprimido.

Jódanse todos — exclamó Naruto, mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Veo que de cierta manera ejerces una gran influencia en el — dijo Kurama analíticamente.

¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Lissana, mientras todos permanecían atentos a lo que diría el zorro. Pero no fue el quien contesto, sino que fue Happy.

Eso es muy evidente — dijo el gato azul haciéndose el sabiondo — eso es porque se gusss… — Happy iba a continuar con su chiste, pero una mirada de la peliblanca le bastó para no continuarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días, y como Naruto Kurama ahora era miembro del gremio. Y sorprendentemente para todos pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con la peliblanca como una especie de mascota, prácticamente dejando de lado a Naruto, aunque a este último no le molestaba mucho el asunto, ya que para él Kurama era libre de hacer lo que quiera. Aunque también Naruto intuía que era parte de una estrategia del Biju para molestarlo a él.

Hoy el día está demasiado tranquilo — el ninja se encontraba recostado en el techo del gremio casi a punto de dormir, de no ser porque Kurama se posó encima de su estómago — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Vengo a hablar contigo acerca de cierto asunto, y creo que ya sabes de lo que hablare — fue directo al grano el Biju, provocando un suspiro en Naruto.

Supongo que era inevitable — comentó, para acto seguido incorporarse.

¿Has encontrado a la persona destinada a matarte? — preguntó Kurama, con una mirada bastante seria.

Actualmente hay tres candidatos, además de unos magos en un par de gremios obscuros — contestó Naruto recordando la información que había recolectado — aunque el que más potencial tiene está aquí en este gremio, pero aún le falta mucho.

Natsu Dragneel — comentó el zorro, para luego proseguir — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que él es tan poderoso?

Que desarrolló canales de chacra — contestó el ninja — se supone que era imposible para un mago bien formado, pero tal parece que es una existencia bastante especial.

Lo he notado, y también he notado otra cosa — prosiguió el Biju aún más serio si era posible.

El chacra de Sasuke — comentó Naruto quitándole las palabras a Kurama — Lucy me había comentado que Natsu estaba actuando raro, por eso puse un sello sobre el por si se llegase a salir de control, aunque si se llegase a tratar de él, no creo que sea suficiente.

La charla iba a continuar, pero en lo que era una especie de "flash", el ninja sintió como una serie de imágenes pasaban frente a él, como si fuese una especie de rollo de película. Y aunque duró tan solo unos segundos, el ninja pareció digerir toda la información que vio.

Kurama, debemos contarle algo lo más rápido que podamos al maestro — ni bien dijo esto, se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el despacho de Makarov.

Y así ambos sujetos se dirigieron al despacho dónde estaba el maestro en un evidente estado de ebriedad.

Viejo tenemos que hablar, es muy importante — en los ojos del ninja solo había preocupación, por lo que el maestro se recompuso casi al instante.

Suéltalo — contestó Makarov expectante.

Soy consciente de que realizaras la prueba de ascenso de mago clase S en la isla Tenrou — planteó Naruto, sorprendiendo al maestro de que el rubio supiese tanto, aunque decidió dejar de lado todo eso.

Así es, y ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? — preguntó el anciano tratando de seguir la línea de pensamiento de Naruto.

Existe una posibilidad de que arribe allí un Gremio obscuro — respondió Naruto, provocando un silencio sepulcral en el despacho del maestro.


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos, acá traigo otro capitulo donde se va a poder ver mas la relación que Naruto tiene con el gremio, y como poco a poco se va a ir viendo a los enemigos que van a aparecer. Sin mas espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Muy bien, quiero que te tranquilices y que me expliques todo desde el comienzo. Para empezar ¿Cómo es que has obtenido esa información? — preguntó Makarov, tratando de ordenar la información.

Bien — contestó Naruto al ver que dijo todo de golpe — como usted sabrá, tengo una técnica llamada clon de sombra.

Así es, según el grupo de Natsu dicen que es una de tus mayores armas — ahora el maestro del gremio sonaba más curioso.

En parte sí, pero tiene otros propósitos — Naruto solo se limitó a decir eso, pero al ver la expresión de duda de Makarov decidió continuar — veras, cuando un clon de sombras se desvanece, toda la información que ha adquirido en ese período de tiempo, es transferido a mi cabeza.

En otras palabras, has infiltrado un clon tuyo en un gremio obscuro y ha conseguido esa información — concluyó Makarov quitándole las palabras de la boca a Naruto — bien si es lo que dices, retrasaré la prueba un par de semanas, para analizar si debo decirle al consejo mágico, o encargarnos nosotros mismos del asunto.

Solo tengo que aclarar algo, el gremio obscuro que arribara en la isla tiene como objetivo un poder que está estrechamente relacionado con Zeref, por lo que si los cálculos no me fallan estaremos parados ante una gran calamidad — aunque lo último que dijo, solo eran rumores que escucho todo parecía indicar que mínimo había algo raro en el lugar donde se enfrentarían al enemigo.

Lo tendré en cuenta — contestó Makarov al recibir la información que le dio Naruto.

Si eso es lo que piensas hacer, no tengo nada más que decir — acto seguido el rubio le dio la espalda al viejo — si tiene alguna duda o consulta, no dude en llamarme, de momento estaré aquí en el gremio.

* * *

Cuando Naruto salió del gremio, se encontró con el famoso Dragon Slayer de rayo Laxus, quién solo lo observaba serio, y casi sin hacer ningún movimiento. Y con un gesto le indicó al ninja que lo siguiese. Por lo que en un suspiro, el ninja se limitó a seguirlo ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Veo que ya te has acostumbrado al gremio — comenzó hablando el nieto de Makarov

Ya he estado en lugares así antes, en cierta manera es un lugar agradable — Naruto se sentó en un banco del parque donde se encontraban — supongo que quieres decirme algo ¿No es así?

Estas en lo correcto — sin quitar esa expresión seria que siempre portaba, el Dragon Slayer se situó frente al ninja — veras, yo fui expulsado del gremio por ciertos inconvenientes y estas semanas solo estuve aquí para llevarme un par de cosas, así que ahora que las encontré no puedo estar mucho tiempo más.

Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? — ahora Naruto parecía confundido.

Nada, pero solo quería pedirte un favor como miembro del gremio — momentáneamente la expresión de Laxus se suavizo un poco.

Durante un momento Naruto lo miró directo a los ojos, y al no encontrar dobles intenciones o algo, no le dio muchas vueltas a lo que dijo el mago — de acuerdo.

Cuida de Natsu, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer y en cierta manera pareces ser uno de los pocos que le puede poner un freno — sin nada más que decir Laxus se retiró dejando a un pensativo Naruto.

Muy bien — Naruto pareció llegar a un resolución por sí mismo — creo que tengo un idea de que hacer

¿Qué es lo que harás? — Preguntó Kurama, quien estaba recostado en su cabeza.

Algo que tenía pensado desde que era Genin — contestó el ninja, mientras caminaba con un rumbo fijo.

Acto seguido el ninja se dirigió hacia el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras en su cabeza repasaba los preparativos para lo que estaba por hacer.

* * *

En lo que era un claro que se extendía por varios metros, se encontraba el ninja con el zorro en la cabeza, mientras Natsu y Wendy lo observaban fijamente.

¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? — preguntó el pelirrosa sentado y visiblemente impaciente.

Yo también tengo algo de curiosidad, tu clon no me dijo nada en el trayecto hasta aquí — aclaró Wendy, aunque ella estaba calmada.

Los he traído aquí porque a partir de ahora los entrenaré — contestó Naruto, a la vez que sacaba dos cascabeles — a partir de ahora pueden llamarme Naruto-sensei.

¿Quién se supone que quiere ser alumno tuyo? — preguntó de forma despectiva Natsu.

Piénsalo un poco mejor — respondió Naruto, sabiendo que el mago pelirrosa preguntaría eso — Tú has combatido contra Erza y Gildarts, y siempre has perdido. Si confías en mí, en un par de semanas podrás hacerles mejor pelea.

Hmmm, déjame pensarlo — Y es que en cierto modo Natsu no era ciego, el mismo observo como pelea Naruto y a simple vista se podía decir que mínimo estaba a la par con ellos dos, además del hecho de que algo le decía que podía confiar en el ninja.

Por cierto — habló la Dragon Slayer peliazul, llamando la atención del ninja — ¿Por qué quieres entrenarnos?

Por dos motivos — respondió Naruto con una sonrisa — en primer lugar, desde que era Genin siempre admiré a mis sensei y en cierto modo además de ser Hokage, quería probar a ver que se sentía tener un alumno.

Y ¿el segundo motivo? — Preguntó Natsu, dejando sus pensamientos de lado.

Ese es un poco más complicado — ahora Naruto pasó a su faceta seria — Pronto nos enfrentaremos a una gran calamidad, y no sé si realmente estaremos preparados para eso, por lo que mientras más fuerte nos volvamos individualmente más probabilidades habrá de que sobrevivamos.

Ambos magos no dijeron una sola palabra, por lo que luego de unos minutos de pensar en lo que dijo Naruto, no le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto y asintieron en señal de que aceptaban lo que dijo el rubio.

Muy bien, ahora iniciaremos un pequeño examen llamado "La prueba de los cascabeles", y pondré ciertas reglas — ahora el ninja se enfocó en lo que realmente vino a hacer

Ve al grano — exigió Natsu, mientras la peliazul solo se limitó a asentir.

Ellos nunca abandonan a sus camaradas, por lo que el trabajo en equipo que tienen debe ser incluso mejor que el de Konoha, el objetivo real de todo esto es medir sus habilidades en batalla — este pensamiento fue cortado cuando procedió a anunciar las reglas — las reglas serán las siguientes, en primer lugar aquel que logre robar un cascabel, pasará la prueba, pero si el tiempo se agota y ninguno consigue nada, los llevaré exclusivamente con Erza y haré que practique tiro al blanco con ustedes… — Cuando dijo esto, a ambos magos les agarró un escalofrío en la espalda, imaginándose la aterradora imagen de la pelirroja — en segundo lugar, pueden atacarme en solitario o juntos, da igual. Y por último el que gane un cascabel podrá cenar, mientras que el otro quedara atado en un árbol mientras observa comer al otro, ¿Alguna duda?

¿Cuál es el límite de tiempo? — preguntó la peliazul.

Cuando caiga el sol, por eso cuando acabe la prueba será muy tarde y apuesto a que tendrán mucha hambre — Sin más que decir, el ninja lanzó un Kunai al aire y por efecto de la gravedad cayó al suelo, dando la señal de que la prueba había empezado.

A diferencia de su pasado como Genin, y como era de esperarse ninguno de los dos magos se escondió, mientras analizaban sus movimientos. A lo lejos Kurama se sentó en la rama de un árbol, y solo sonreía, al ver la similitud de Natsu con Naruto.

Y como era de esperarse, el mago de fuego se lanzó a una velocidad tan alta que creó un golpe de sonido detrás de sí, provocando un cráter en el acto. Y cuando parecía que su golpe conectaría directamente con la cara de Naruto, este sujeto de la muñeca al mago de fuego a una velocidad todavía más sorprendente, y con la velocidad con la que venía el mago de fuego, la uso para dislocarle el hombro debido a que lo detuvo abruptamente. Provocando el obvio alarido de dolor del mago, que solo fue silenciado por la vos del ninja.

Primera lección Natsu, aprende a leer la situación y no te lances de cabeza a la boca del lobo, no siempre serás mas rápido o fuerte que tu oponente — sin decir más, lo sujeto del cuello y lo estampo contra un árbol que tenía detrás, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente al Sharingan que el ninja tenía activado — ahora duerme.

Cuando el mago de fuego cayó dormido, el ninja miro a la maga de viento, quien lo veía con algo de temor, pero aun con una fuerte determinación la Dragon Slayer le lanzo un rugido del dragón de viento, que fue cortado cuando el ninja invocó una pared de piedra entre los dos.

Segunda lección — anunció el ninja detrás de la pared, provocando que la maga mirase hacia todos lados, ya que no sabía la posición de Naruto, y conociendo al ninja un ataque podría venir desde cualquier dirección — cualquier enemigo por más fuerte que parezca, puede tener una apertura, tienes que explotarla y golpear certeramente.

Aunque el ninja dijo esto, una mano gigante de ese gran muro salió en dirección a la maga de viento. Pero en el último momento está la evito con un salto, y en una maniobra rápida, rodeó la pared y sujetó el cuerpo de Natsu, quién yacía inconsciente.

¿Por qué nos atacas así? — exigió la maga gritando.

A caso el enemigo ¿los atacaría suavemente? — Pregunto el ninja riendo irónicamente — no lo tomen como algo personal, y atáquenme como si fueran a matarme, solo así podrán derrotarme y volverse más fuerte.

Pero yo jamás podría atacar y lastimar a alguien del gremio así — respondió la maga, aunque fue silenciada por un Rasen Shuriken que iba directo a ellos. Y los hubiese matado, de no ser porque la maga absorbió el viento de la técnica, volviéndola una suave brisa.

Sin siquiera pensar, la pequeña maga huyo junto con el cuerpo de Natsu, mientras el ninja los observaba desde una rama con Kurama al lado.

¿Qué es lo que opinas? — preguntó Kurama, al ver la enigmática expresión del ninja

Ambos tienen potencial pero veo que Wendy es demasiado blanda, tendré que hacer algo con ese tema — Naruto suspiró, y acto seguido se sentó en la rama — tendré que esperar a que Natsu se recupere y se reorganicen.

* * *

Volviendo al gremio, el maestro estaba sentado en la barra del bar, mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

Esto es algo complicado, si lo que dice Naruto es cierto el consejo mágico es capaz de volcar la magia Etherion sobre la tumba del primer maestro, y eso no es algo que voy a permitir tan fácilmente — aunque parecía bastante indeciso llego a una sola conclusión, ya que todo este problema implicaría a todos sus magos de clase S — de momento hablaré con todos los que han pasado la prueba, y juntos llegaremos a una conclusión.

Y así el maestro convoco a su despacho a Erza, Mirajane y Gildarts.

Los he traído aquí, para tomar una decisión —dijo el maestro de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria.

¿Te refieres a la prueba? — preguntó Erza, sabiendo que el único tema a tratar entre ellos ere ese mismo — ¿No estaba ya todo planteado?, No creo que haga falta decir algo mas

Ese sería el caso si no hubiese surgido otro problema — Makarov le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, ya que sabía que la charla que tendría sería bastante tediosa.

Dinos que pasa — exigió saber Gildarts, mientras se rascaba el cuello despreocupadamente.

Al parecer un gremio obscuro va detrás de algo relacionado con Zeref, en el lugar donde ejecutaremos la prueba para el ascenso a mago clase S — lo dicho por el maestro generó un silencio incomodo en la habitación, que fue cortado por la pregunta de Mirajane.

¿Está seguro de que lo que dices es totalmente cierto? — la pregunta que hizo la mujer demonio denotaba claramente si la fuente de información era de fiar.

No del todo, pero por eso mismo estoy pensando en si llevar a cabo la prueba o informar al consejo, aunque se correría el riesgo de que destruyan la isla donde descansa el primer maestro — la expresión del hombre anciano, denotaba claramente que esa cuestión lo afligía claramente — por eso los he traído aquí para tomar una decisión.

Creo que hay que llevar a cabo la prueba — dijo Gildarts, ahora más serio por todo lo que había escuchado — esta es una situación que se puede manejar, después de todo los mejores magos del gremio irán.

Aun y así no creo que sea suficiente — esta vez habló la maga conocida como Titania — es un enemigo desconocido y si llegamos a combatir en instancias finales de la prueba, todos estarán cansados.

Entonces solo debemos pedir refuerzos — el planteo de Mirajane fue bien visto por todos excepto por el maestro.

De ninguna manera, Tenroujima es una tierra sagrada que solo los miembros que porten la marca de Fairy Tail pueden pisar — la expresión de Makarov mostraba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Pero maestro, todo esto lo estamos haciendo porque queremos proteger esa isla — quiso convencer Mirajane, provocando que el viejo pensase en algo, hasta que llego a una idea.

Entonces nominare a Naruto Uzumaki — lo dicho por el viejo sorprendió a Mirajane y Gildarts, lo curioso fue que Erza no dijo nada.

¿A caso estás loco viejo? — preguntó Gildarts, mirándolo con incredulidad — sé que el en cierta medida puede ser muy fuerte pero casi no sabemos nada de su fuerza real, además del hecho de que ascender a alguien quien solo realizó un par de misiones no dejaría en buena posición al gremio frente al consejo de ancianos.

Creo que sería una medida perfecta — habló Erza con determinación — él es probablemente uno de los más fuertes del gremio y en su misión ha mostrado una gran diligencia y fuerte voluntad para proteger a sus amigos, sin contar con que cuenta con una técnica que puede crear un ejército de clones. Por otro lado nunca tuvimos una buena imagen frente al consejo.

Cuando Gildarts iba a replicar fue interrumpido por el viejo — Me debí explicar mejor — luego de decir esto suspiró, ya que la charla lo estaba cansando — Les explicare, él es el que tiene más información, solo lo llevaremos y le haremos una especie de prueba con la excusa de que si la pasa le daremos ciertos privilegios, no dentro del gremio, sino en el aspecto de misiones, podrá tomar misiones clase S de bajo rango y solo bajo mi aprobación.

Entonces la única medida que estas sugiriendo que hagamos ¿Es que llevemos al nuevo? — Preguntó con incredulidad Gildarts ante la lógica del maestro — por lo menos ¿eres consciente de la fuerza total de él?

Créeme que lo estoy — contesto Makarov sin el menor rastro de mentira en su vos — lo he enfrentado y he visto con mis propios ojos como era capaz de pasar ante mis defensas con pura fuerza física, y lo peor de todo es que con sus cortos 18 años de edad tiene la experiencia de un mago legendario, pude ver claramente que no le teme ver a la muerte cara a cara.

Si tú lo dices, no puedo hacer nada — contesto con resignación el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Entonces no se hablará más de esto, en un par de semanas haremos los preparativos — dicho esto cada mago se retiró para ordenar sus propias ideas.

* * *

Volviendo a la prueba, la Dragon Slayer de viento logro hacer despertar a Natsu quién sorprendentemente se detuvo a analizar la situación con su compañera.

Entonces no tendrá el menor tacto a la hora de atacarnos — dijo el pelirrosa de brazos cruzados, a la vez que revisaba su hombro que había sido colocado de vuelta a su lugar original — entonces es obvio lo que quiere que hagamos.

¿Qué es lo que piensas? — preguntó la peliazul, quien todavía estaba alerta.

En una de sus reglas él dijo que podíamos atacar juntos o separados — aunque esto lo dijo con duda, ya que su memoria era como la de un pescado — si no podemos vencerlo por separado, habrá que intentarlo juntos.

Pero ¿estás seguro de que podremos ante su fuerza?, incluso si trabajáramos en equipo hay una abrumadora brecha en cuanto a la experiencia en batalla — el punto de la pequeña Dragon Slayer era válido, pero eso no quitó la determinación del mago.

Aun tenemos algo a nuestro favor, y es que aunque odie admitirlo el se está conteniendo, por lo que todavía tiene una brecha en su defensa, solo es cuestión de engañarlo. Vamos Wendy, le mostraremos lo que es la fuerza de un Dragon Slayer — con una sonrisa, ambos magos se dirigieron con determinación hacia el claro del bosque donde habían combatido con el rubio, ahora con una distinta determinación.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al lugar donde Naruto estaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, el mismo decidió hablar al ver el rostro serio de ambos Dragon Slayer.

Veo que han regresado por otra paliza — la provocación iba claramente dirigida hacia Natsu, pero el mismo no se dejó llevar y contesto.

Habla el que le tiene miedo a alguien como Lissana, o ¿debo recordarte como le has pedido disculpas a tu dueño? — este comentario hacia clara alusión a Kurama, y provocó un visible enojo en el ninja.

Vuelve a repetir eso llamitas — La vena en la frente del rubio era grande, y lo peor de todo es que Kurama no paraba de reírse desde su árbol — bien, entonces tú serás el primero.

Cuando Naruto se lanzó directo hacia Natsu, sorprendido pudo ver como el mago de fuego sonreía sin siquiera moverse un centímetro de donde estaba. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en una trampa. Desde arriba, un tornado gigante cayó en dirección a el que fue lanzado por Wendy.

Como pudo esquivó el tornado por milímetros, entrando en modo Sennin. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al recibir de frente a Natsu, quién a todo pulmón exclamó Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragon de fuego. Inmediatamente una oleada de puños impregnados en llamas iba en dirección a Naruto, pero sorprendentemente, el ninja esquivó la técnica con movimientos casi anormales, para luego contraatacar al Dragon Slayer con un Rasengan en el estómago, que lo mando volando, atravesando tres árboles en el acto.

Ahora solo quedas tu — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada — aunque como eres la más débil apuesto a que te venceré con mis técnicas más débiles.

Ante lo dicho por el ninja, la pequeña maga sonrió, y acto seguido exclamo — alas del Dragon del cielo — dos potentes ondas de aire iban a cruzarse con el ninja, pero en un movimiento lanzó un Kunai de tres puntas hacia la maga, quien en el último momento lo esquivo. Pero cuando el ataque de la maga iba a impactar en el ninja, este en un susurro dijo.

Hiraishin no Jutsu — en un destello amarillo se posicionó detrás de la Dragon Slayer, y dio un golpe certero en la nuca de esta, provocando que se estrelle estrepitosamente en el suelo — al final los Dragon Slayer no son tan fuertes como se hacen ver.

Rápidamente fue silenciado por una potente patada de la maga, quien en un movimiento rápido se levantó y lo golpeo en la boca del estómago, provocando que el ninja se agachase — no deberías subestimar mi magia de refuerzo.

Así es, además de eso hemos pasado esta prueba — otra vos habló desde el bosque, indicando que Natsu había vuelto del ataque de Natsu. Y para sorpresa del ninja tenía ambos cascabeles en su mano— nunca subestimes a un Dragon Slayer.

Veo que en el momento en que impacte el Rasengan contra ti me has robado el cascabel — comentó resignado el ninja.

Así es, pero no lo habría logrado si Wendy no hubiese lanzado su magia de refuerzo hacia mí — la sonrisa del mago de fuego indicaba que todo estaba planeado con anticipación y que el ninja había caído redondo en la trampa.

Su trabajo en equipo fue perfecto, realmente no tengo quejas de nada, ustedes pasan la prueba — la sonrisa de Naruto no se hiso esperar, y ambos magos chocaron los cinco — bien, ya es tarde y supongo que tienen hambre, si la comida no alcanza iremos a comer ramen.

Y ¿cuándo se supone que comenzaremos el entrenamiento? — preguntó Wendy, mientras agarraba su bento.

Mañana al amanecer, así que prepárense porque tendrán que atravesar el infierno — Naruto dijo esto con una simpleza que solo provocó que ambos magos se preguntaran si realmente eso era una buena idea.

* * *

El tiempo en el gremio seguía pasando, y debido a que se tenía que retrasar la prueba Makarov tenía una inusual cantidad de papeleo que tratar. Por otro lado Naruto seguía siendo el recadero/mula de carga de Lissana debido a que por algún motivo cada vez que la peliblanca se enojaba con él, no podía evitar no obedecerla, por otro lado era bastante usual ver que se cruzaran varios insultos y amenazas, aunque en retrospectiva Mirajane murmuraba entre cotilleos que era su "inusual forma" de llevarse bien.

En cuanto a los nuevos "alumnos" del ninja, podemos observar como Naruto estaba parado mientras veía a Wendy y Natsu haciendo sus propios entrenamientos.

Natsu sigue así, muy pronto podrás comprimir el fuego sin lastimarte, y tu Wendy debes poder controlar la potencia del viento en la palma de tu mano — aunque parecía Naruto quien decía esas indicaciones, en realidad solo era un clon. El verdadero estaba leyendo un libro de apariencia sospechosa.

Y todo hubiese continuado así, si no hubiese aparecido cierta peliblanca con Kurama entre sus brazos.

¿Otra vez tú? — preguntó el ninja, sin moverse de su lugar.

Eres tan alegre como siempre — dijo irónicamente la peliblanca.

Déjalo, debe estar enojado porque ya no puede buscar a su Sasuke — comentó Kurama, haciendo que el ninja se enojase.

Vuelve a decir eso maldito zorro — acto seguido, Naruto bajó de su árbol y se puso cara a cara con dos de las personas que más lo irritaban.

Deja al pobre animal en paz — exclamó la maga cubriendo al zorro, quien veía divertido la frustración del ninja.

Si no fuese por esa idiota podría atraparlo — dijo Naruto con un tono de impotencia, aunque la peliblanca no paso eso por alto

¿Cómo es que me has dicho? — preguntó indignada la peliblanca.

A parte de idiota ¿Eres sorda? — preguntó sarcásticamente Naruto provocando más enojo en la maga.

Y tú eres un imbécil desagradecido — contestó la peliblanca, sacando de un bolso que traía una bolsa que contenía un recipiente de ramen — es una lástima, tendré que compartir esto con otra persona.

Cuando la maga amagó a irse, fue detenida por la mano en su hombro de Naruto — oye espera, lo que yo decía no era enserio.

Hmmm, creo que podría dártelo, pero con una condición — dijo la maga con el recipiente

La combinación del olor y el estómago gruñendo de Naruto provocó que preguntase casi desesperado — ¿Cuál es la condición?

Que me ayudes con un par de cosas mañana — contestó con una pose de victoria la peliblanca.

Creo que no tengo otra opción, no me puedo negar al ramen gratis — el pesar de lo que dijo era muy evidente en el ninja, aunque rápidamente se recompuso y acto seguido comenzó a devorar su comida favorita.

Por cierto, he venido aquí a decirte otra cosa — dijo la maga contemplando como el ninja devoraba el ramen

¿Qwe ews? — preguntó con la boca llena Naruto

Habla después de comer — dijo suspirando Lissana, para luego proseguir —El maestro quiere hablar contigo, parece ser un asunto importante.

Y ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días? — preguntó el ninja bastante incomodo por el silencio, mientras caminaban en dirección al gremio.

¿A parte de frustrarme porque cierto idiota me insulte cada vez que me ve? — Preguntó irónicamente Lissana — nada fuera de lo usual.

Eso será porque nunca me dejan estar solo y tranquilo — respondió Naruto mirando para otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Realmente eres un antisocial — suspiró la peliblanca, pero luego de un rato una duda vino a su mente — por cierto ¿Qué pasará con el entrenamiento de Natsu?

Mis clones supervisan el entrenamiento de esos dos, aunque he estado haciendo otra cosa — cuando se dio cuenta que agregó ese detalle se mordió la lengua, ya que se suponía que era un secreto.

Y ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa? — preguntó la peliblanca con una mirada de sospecha, aunque fue interrumpida evasivamente por el ninja.

Mira ya llegamos, luego hablaremos — luego de responder eso, Naruto emprendió una carrera a las puertas del gremio.

Oye espera, no evites mi pregunta — luego de unos segundos salió corriendo detrás del rubio.

Una vez dentro del gremio, Naruto fue a buscar al anciano. Pero en el trayecto pudo ver con curiosidad como Charles hablaba con Lily y Happy acerca de visiones del futuro o algo que se asemejaba a eso, por lo que decidió cambiar su rumbo y hablar con los Exeed.

Veo que por lo que hablan, tú puedes ver el futuro — comentó el ninja con curiosidad.

Si, aunque no puedo predecir años, mi capacidad puede limitarse en semanas o meses — contestó la gata blanca con bastante cordialidad.

Hmmm ya veo, ¿Puedes ver algo sobre mí? — preguntó Naruto con bastante seriedad.

No te asegurare nada, pero lo intentare — acto seguido la Exeed se elevó con sus alas hasta la altura de la frente de Naruto, y con su magia pudo por unos instantes ver imágenes algo difusas. Pero las voces eran familiares y claras.

Veo que por fin te has dignado a aparecer Sasuke — esa vos era claramente la de Naruto, y por su tono parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo grande, ya que su respiración sonaba agitada.

Por fin podremos saldar cuentas, aquí y ahora — esa otra vos, parecía alterada y era como una especie de mescla, pero extrañamente sonaba bastante familiar.

Luego de esa extraña especie de "visión", la gata cayó desmayada, siendo atrapada en el aire por el gato azul.

¿Qué se supone que sucedió? — preguntó el ninja ante lo extraño de la situación.

No lo sé, pero no parece que sea nada grave — contestó Lily revisando a la gata blanca — aunque será mejor que la llevemos a descansar.

Si me disculpan, yo me iré a hablar con el maestro — con un gesto se despidió de los animales, encaminándose hacia el despacho de Makarov.

Una vez que Naruto entró en el despacho del maestro, este parecía estar esperándolo ya que estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando de frente a la puerta — Viejo, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

Quiero que me acompañes ante el consejo mágico, para que puedas acceder a la prueba de mago clase S, lo único que tendrás que hacer será contestar unas cuantas preguntas, del resto me encargaré yo — contestó el maestro, haciendo que Naruto pensase.

Naruto será mejor que aceptes — habló Kurama mentalmente con Naruto — podrías poner a alguien influyente bajo algún Genjutsu, eso podría ayudarte en un futuro.

Tienes razón — contestó Naruto, para luego darle su respuesta al maestro — bien, pero supongo que hay más de un detalle que me quieres contar ¿No es así?

Si, como sabrás el examen será en la isla, y en lo único que quiero que te centres es en la defensa, solo por si llegase a salir algún enemigo, y lo segundo será que no podrás ser completamente un mago clase S, solo ser una especie de "intermedio" — explicó el viejo, a la vez que suspiraba — aunque eso me traerá más de un dolor de cabeza.

Supongo que ese es un privilegio que no todos tienen — dijo Naruto con curiosidad, haciendo que el viejo asienta.

Si el consejo lo aprueba, tú serás el primero — luego de dicho eso, el maestro se puso a beber alcohol de nuevo — ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

No hay problema — contestó el rubio, para luego retirarse.

Una vez que salió fuera del gremio, Naruto pudo observar como Natsu para variar estaba buscando problemas con Gray, por lo que decidió ir allí antes de que se armara un mayor revuelo.

Es suficiente Natsu — dijo Naruto metiéndose entre ellos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Natsu, molesto de que pararan su pelea con el mago de hielo

Quiero verificar un par de cosas antes de irme — contestó el ninja, logrando que Natsu lo ignorase completamente — bien, entonces cuando vuelva duplicaremos las horas de entrenamiento.

Ante la sola mención de esa frase, el mago de fuego tuvo que renunciar a su contienda personal, y seguir a Naruto ante las burlas de Gray. Aunque en el camino se toparon con Lucy quien se veía extrañamente motivada.

¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? — preguntó el mago de pelo rosa, de una forma inusualmente irritada.

Nada en particular, solo acabo de hablar con Cana — contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar a una expresión de curiosidad — más importante, veo que estas bastante enojado.

Lo que ocurre es que huyó con el rabo entre las patas de una pelea con Gray — comentó el ninja, provocando que Natsu lo quisiese golpear, cosa que Naruto lo esquivó con suma facilidad.

Tú eres el que me obligo a irme — exclamó el mago, provocando que la maga celestial comenzase a reír. Cosa que sirvió de alguna manera a que se tranquilizase — como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ver?

Nada en particular, solo vayamos al bosque — sin nada más que añadir, los dos magos y el ninja se dirigieron directo al claro en el que solía entrenar el mago.

Una vez en ese claro, Naruto ejecuto una secuencia de sellos y una especie de Kanji salieron en cada uno de los dedos de la mano del ninja. En un movimiento rápido golpeo con sus dedos en el centro del estómago del mago, y rápidamente cayó desmallado.

¿Estará bien? — preguntó la maga celestial, sabiendo lo que Naruto acababa de hacer.

Su sello retiene bien el chacra, solo estoy aplicando unas medidas de seguridad — acto seguido Naruto recostó al mago sobre el suelo, y como era costumbre hizo todos los preparativos para comer ramen, ya que tenía mucha hambre.

Cuéntame algo — dijo Lucy ante el silencio que usualmente se formaba con el ninja.

¿Cómo qué? — preguntó Naruto mirando como el ramen se preparaba.

Tu familia, no diste muchos detalles de eso, y me da algo de curiosidad — aunque esto último lo dijo con algo de incomodidad, ya que es un tema que todos solían frecuentar acerca de Naruto, pero que nadie se animaba a preguntarle.

Me crie solo, aunque puedo decir con seguridad que hay dos personas a quienes considere como mi propia sangre, y uno de ellos era mi padrino político — contestó con algo de nostalgia Naruto — Aunque era un viejo verde.

Ya veo — la gota en la cabeza de Lucy era digna de mención — ¿y a que se dedicaba aparte de ser ninja?

El escribía novelas — contestó Naruto sin exponer demasiada información

¿En serio? — Dijo Lucy con estrellas en los ojos — Yo también escribo una

No son lo que tú piensas —dijo Naruto con una gota estilo anime —aunque escribió una que no tuvo tanto éxito, pero para mí fue su obra maestra

Y ¿de qué se trataba? — preguntó con curiosidad la rubia. Pero sin decir nada el ninja le dio el libro en cuestión.

Se llama "la historia del ninja audaz", hace una semana lo traduje a este idioma con la ayuda de Levy, ya que no dejaba de molestarme y realmente quería leerlo, así que por si las dudas hice otra copia — la mirada que daba el ninja a ese pequeño libro, destellaba una particular sensación de orgullo — sería una lástima que esta historia la sepa una sola persona, espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo.

Lucy recibió el libro, le comenzó a dar una leída y lo dejó muy curiosa, así que lo guardo, pensando en que lo leería a la noche…

Cuando Lucy estaba por decir algo, Natsu exaltado se levantó estrepitosamente y fue donde estaba Naruto, para acto siguiente sujetarlo del cuello de su capa…

Tú, ¿Qué diablos me has hecho? — los ojos de Natsu parecían arder, mientras que la mirada gélida de Naruto indicaba una tranquilidad poco usual en una situación así.

No he hecho nada — contestó con simplicidad Naruto, para acto seguido proseguir — más importante, Happy ha dicho que compartirá su pescado con Gray.

¿Cómo?, se supone que con el único que comparte pescados es conmigo — acto seguido el mago salió corriendo, dejando pisadas de fuego detrás de sí.

Veo que su control del fuego ha aumentado — observó Naruto con algo de curiosidad.

Me sorprende lo ingenuo que puede llegar a ser — comentó la maga celestial con un suspiro.

Aprovéchalo — comentó Naruto con una sonrisa al observar como la maga se sonrojaba.

¿A…a que te refieres? — contestó casi tartamudeando la rubia.

Tienes que aprovechar cada segundo que puedas con la gente que quieres, nunca se sabe cuándo puede terminar todo — dijo Naruto, para luego dar un gran sorbo a su plato de ramen.

Su…supongo que tienes razón — reflexionó Lucy con un pequeño rubor — espero que pases un buen día, debo ir a buscar a Natsu antes de que perjudique a alguien.

Espera, te olvidas de tu… — comentó Naruto mientras veía el ramen que había preparado, pero al observar que Lucy ya no estaba dijo — bien, más ramen para mí.

Luego de un rato de estar literalmente devorando su comida favorita, el ninja decidió hablar, al notar una presencia detrás de los arboles — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurama?

He estado escuchando tu charla con la maga rubia, y no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es muy irónico — por el tono de vos del zorro se podía notar un leve sarcasmo.

Explícate mejor — respondió casi sin interés el ninja.

Que eres muy bueno dando consejos, pero tú mismo no sigues lo que predicas — el zorro de nueve colas sonrió al ver que la expresión de Naruto cambio rotundamente ante lo que dijo.

¿Ahora eres mi psicólogo? — Preguntó con un tono de molestia Naruto — no sabía que un demonio que devastaba aldeas y odiaba a los humanos tuviese un lado sensible.

Tu siempre has sido cabeza dura y nunca te has parado a pensar un poco — respondió el zorro casi ignorando el insulto de Naruto — solo quiero que replantees tu vida un poco, es triste ver como un amigo se hunde poco a poco en su miseria.

Esta misma charla ya la he tenido con Lissana, sinceramente ya me están fastidiando — ante lo dicho por Naruto, el Biju solo suspiro.

Entonces permíteme ampliar tu perspectiva — la mirada rojiza de Kurama se clavó en los ojos azules de Naruto, quien solo hacia como si el zorro no existiese — en todos los años de vida que he pasado dentro de ti he visto todos y cada uno de los aspectos de tu vida, y si bien has hecho milagros que todos consideraban imposibles hay un gran error que te privó de lo que más anhelabas.

… — el Uzumaki solo desvió la mirada, como sabiendo inconscientemente lo que el Biju le quería plantear.

Siempre has ido detrás de distintos sueños y objetivos logrando cada uno de ellos, pero al final te olvidaste del más importante de todos, y con eso no me refiero a ser Hokage — cada una de las palabras de Kurama, parecían ser un puñal en el pecho para el rubio — te has preocupado tanto por el bienestar de los demás que al final te olvidaste de tu propia felicidad, y al final de todo solo te quedaste con una gran maldición en tus manos y millones de universos y vidas, las cuales no sabes cómo rescatar.

Lo sé, y justamente por eso debo ir hasta el final con mi estilo de vida para llevarme conmigo al último de mis objetivos, ambos sabemos que yo no merezco ser feliz — el tono de vos neutro de Naruto solo provocó irritación en Kurama.

Nunca aceptare eso que dijiste, tu eres el mayor héroe que ha pisado ese mundo, tú has cambiado la manera de pensar de todos y los has guiado por el camino correcto, tu eres el que más merece la felicidad, y por una vez en tu vida deberías replantearte todo y permitirte confiar en los demás, muy en el fondo sabes que este gremio es tu familia, nuestra familia solo debes pedírselo a todos y juntos podrán llegar a una respuesta para tus problemas — ante el discurso del Biju, Naruto solo oculto su mirada tras su flequillo, y se produjo un silencio incómodo.

Tengo miedo…tengo miedo de perderlos a todos una vez más, si yo confió en ellos para algo como esto no podría soportar perder nuevamente a mis amigos, por eso estoy destinado a morir solo — esta confesión impacto de lleno en el zorro, por lo que desvió su mirada, mientras pensaba en que decir.

Yo no tengo todas las respuestas, pero te puedo decir algo con seguridad — la determinación en la vos de Kurama, hiso que el ninja lo mirase fijamente — durante la cuarta gran guerra shinobi, cierto mocoso cabeza hueca me enseñó lo que es el valor de la amistad y el nunca bajar los brazos.

Es una lástima que ese niño ingenuo haya muerto allí, lo que estás viendo aquí no son más que vestigios de aquel gran ninja — acto seguido el rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la ciudad de Magnolia.

Tal vez, pero en este gremio todos portan ese mismo espíritu. Tal vez y solo tal vez, ese idiota de pelo rosa pueda traer de vuelta al verdadero Naruto — fueron los últimos pensamientos de Kurama.

* * *

En lugar que era completamente ajeno al espacio y el tiempo, se podía observar dos espejos enfrentados con una forma compleja, muy al estilo barroco, estaban apoyados sobre un suelo blanco que se extendía hasta el infinito. En el medio de estos había una especie de cubo, y en este mismo se podía ver la figura de un Dragon completamente obscuro y unos ojos más rojos que la sangre, que imponían miedo hasta el más valiente de los héroes.

Veo que Acnología se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia — a pesar del nombre que pronunció, no se veía asustado en lo más mínimo — solo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que él se encuentra con mi portador, ¿Me pregunto quién podría ganar?, ¿El humano que se transformó en Dragon, o el humano fusionó su alma con uno?

Realmente ¿crees que un mocoso de 18 años puede con un ser que puede poner en jaque a la humanidad? — frente a ese extraño cubo apareció una mujer que era extrañamente el calco de Lissana, aunque la gran diferencia entre ellas era su macabra sonrisa y su amenazante presencia.

No creí que la arpía más poderosa del infierno se presentaría ante mí — por el tono de vos del Dragon encerrado en ese cubo, no se notaba otra cosa más que molestia — será mejor que te largues de aquí Lilith.

Lamentablemente no podré hacer eso — en ningún momento pareció quitar su sonrisa de su cara, en lugar de eso acercó su cara lo más que pudo a ese cubo — el señor Lucifer me encargó una tarea muy especial, así que de momento compartiremos habitación.

Jajajajajaja — las palabras de ese demonio provocaron que ese Dragon obscuro riese como si le hubiesen contado una buena broma — ese mocoso está condenado, toda esa miserable vida se consumirá en lo más profundo del infierno.


End file.
